Responsibilities
by Compos An Mentis
Summary: Becoming a toy in God's hands is not that fun. Not even knowing it is even more irritating. Haine is one of the many toys and after the first of her many lives living in the real world, she is shoved into the anime which isn't that much of a fiction after all. "Fix it," He says, but how would you fix a world where a definite plot is in play? OC Self Insert. Eventual romance.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. I only own my OC._

 _Hi there readers. You can call me Light._

 _After a few months of reading fanfictions by our lovely and talented authors, I decided to try and make one myself so forgive me if this fic is too much of an amateurish work to you._

 _My OC may be a bit dull for some experienced authors here. But please point out her flaws and I'll try to correct them for the sake of this story._

 _And grammar really isn't my strong point in our english subject so I don't know if that weakness of mine will affect the way I write._

 _I'm not particularly a fan of love but it interests me so expect some subtle romance in the later chapters._

 _In any case, enjoy!_

 ** _-imalinenicetomeetyou-_**

Books aren't always the correct source for information. After all, many books of the same kind are published everyday by authors all over the world. One particular matter can be found in numerous books and you won't even know which book has the information correct.

But I can't help but love them. The crisp sound as you turn a page of a worn out book... the smell penetrating my nostrils as I bury my face inside the pages... the smooth but rough texture on my fingertips... And the smile it can give me.

I don't have anything that I love more than books.

And this doesn't change a bit as I look at the burning bookshelves in front of me. I huddled myself into a corner and sighed. Looks like this is my end.

Well, at least I said farewell to my family this week. I almost didn't cause I was busy with my assignments.

Why am I so calm about this? It's my death, right? I should panic, right? But I don't. Because since yesterday, I've been getting a foreboding feeling in my gut. I guess this was what my gut was telling me.

Should I have not gone to the library today? Yes, I probably shouldn't have so that it wouldn't have come to this. But would it have made a difference? Would I have lived until tomorrow?

I think not.

Death is the same as sleep, right? So, I should treat this as sleeping. Right. I'm going on hibernation. Inside a building burning in flames.

Someday...Someday I'm sure that I'll wake up again and this time, I would love a little bit more freedom...

And so I closed my eyes and went into a deep, silent sleep.

Until I woke up screaming anyway.

I felt a jolt of panic. Why am I screaming? The sound of my erratic heartbeat filled my ears. Heartbeat. One, two, three, fourfivesixseven...

Calm yourself. Calm down and think. That's what you're good at, right? Think, self, _think!_

Alright. By the sounds of things, there's a pandemonium in the room. And I say room cause the voices seem to bounce back. What is happening?

I opened my eyes but closed them immediately after a blinding light reached my eyes. Light? Where did light come from? Last thing I remember was sleeping in the library...which was burning.

A sharp pain was suddenly inflicted on my right arm and I whimpered. What is happening? Wait...this is the smell of chemicals. I sniffed more and winced when I also smelled the metallic smell of blood.

I don't know why, but my body feels like it's on the drop tower. Am I being passed on? But how?

 _BAM!_

Then the voices stopped. I raised a brow internally. Why did they stop?

A rush of wind hovered over my body - how? - and I scrunched up my face in confusion. I've got no idea what is happening here but I know that it's something entirely out of my hands. In other words, I'm helpless in this current situation.

Another voice filled the now silent room. It was a woman's. The woman said something more but even though I could hear the voice clearly without another voice overlaying it, I couldn't understand.

It was another language.

That just complicated things more. The woman continued spouting sentences in an angry manner and after a few moments, the room began to liven up with voices again.

I felt another pin prick stinging pain in my arm again before I succumbed to unconsciousness.

The next thing I knew, I was seeing a concrete blue ceiling, the light momentarily blinding my sensitive eyes. This time, I didn't panic. I tried to calmly assess the current situation. Panicking wouldn't help. I've learned that since a long time ago.

Puffs of breath breezed my face and I moved my eyes to turn to that direction. And momentarily froze when a gigantic face met my sight. I blinked in a stupefied manner before jerking from shock.

I tried to move. Really, I did. But something was hindering me. I brushed the material around me using my fingertips and pressed my lips into a tight line. Cloth?

I turned my head side to side and wiggled my toes. Judging from my current lack of mobility and the straining of my limbs, the cloth only exposed my face. Huh. That certainly changes things.

The gigantic face emitted a groan and I stopped my train of thoughts altogether to focus on the foreign entity. I shifted my eyes over to it and felt my jaw drop as it sat up.

Looks like it wasn't only the face that was huge. I was like only half of her face. And yes it was a woman, judging from the long red locks and delicate if not slightly chubby features.

The woman, or was she a teen, rubbed her closed eyes and let out a soft yawn. I mentally applauded her for being so laid back under these circumstances. Honestly, wasn't she peeved by the fact that her body changed?

And then her eyes opened and my eyes widened in awe and slight horror.

Squinted eyes which colors ranged from between green and violet homed on me. And then she spoke a string of sentences which only increased my awe.

Sure I didn't understand a word from the sentence spoken. Sure I shouldn't be jumping to conclusions just from this. The back of my mind whirled around the idea and took it a part piece to piece in an attempt to make a certain conclusion.

Dattebane. _DATTEBANE_. **_DATTEBANE!_**

Who else, other than the character I had portrayed in my mind with her huge grin and large stomach - pregnantpregnant - standing beside a yellow haired man, uttered that phrase?

The teen's eyes widened in a bout of panic and she stood up, brushing the hair which fell in front of her face to the side, showing me that symbol. I choked a scream in my throat.

 _Konohagakure..._

 ** _-imjustalinesopleaseforgetaboutme-_**

 _So...how was it? It's my first fic. Well, the first that I decided to publish anyway._

 _It's short right now but the next chapters will pick up a bit longer. I'll just be careful about being too wordy._

 _I'll be careful in the change of the other characters' personalities but with the plotline changing to how I see it, changes are to be made. Not that obvious of a change though. I respect the characters myself and would like to retain their personalities._

 _I really would appreciate some feedback. If it doesn't have the potential, please let me know so I can take it down and rebuild it from scratch again._


	2. Chapter One

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just Haine._

 _Hi readers! I didn't think that I would get a review! Thank you very much. You don't know how happy that made me! Flowers bloomed everywhere..._

 _Thanks, really._

 _Well, this is the first chapter. I'm trying to make babyhood interesting but I have no good ideas. Just wanted to introduce the people that are going to be a major part for Haine's attitude later in the story. And her living arrangements of course. Well, sort of._

 _Anyways, please enjoy!_

 **-linesaremeanttobeskippeddon'tyouagree?-**

My first thought was wrong.

At first, when I woke up again in a bed this time with no cloth constraining my now infantile body, I thought that Uzumaki Kushina was my new mother. She was the only woman I could see for miles and she was the first person that I saw in this condition of mine. If you could even call it condition.

Of course that thought burned in flames the split second that it was made because that isn't possible since her son was Naruto. And Naruto was a boy. And I'm _certainly_ not of the male gender. Besides, Kushina would be dead by the time she gives birth to Naruto. Because of the Kyuubi and all.

My second thought was that she was a babysitter. Genin in Konoha get that mission all the time, don't they? But she had a chuunin vest on. Well, chuunin could babysit babies too, anyway so let's not completely wipe that thought away yet.

My third was starting from a sibling or cousin before I felt a person's weight dip the bed I was on. That thought ended with an abrupt no way from me.

I looked up and narrowed my eyes mentally at the male. I don't recognize him from the characters in Naruto. Judging from his features, he could be a Nara or an Uchiha. But his pupils were so black that it looked like he didn't even have them.

Kushina approached him and handed him a cup. They conversed but I couldn't understand them. I focused on their facial expressions instead.

Kushina looked really young. Younger than I thought she should have been if she was pregnant. I thought she was a teenager but on second thought, she moved more like a woman than a girl. That graceful movement made me curious. If I didn't know better, I would have thought that her steps were calculated too. Everything just seemed so smooth.

I guess that's the results of being a kunoichi.

I noticed that they were both repeating a name in their conversation. _Haine_. I looked at the man in the eye. He looked at me just as he said the name.

My eyes widened. I'm not sure if I'm wrong or not but I'm guessing that it was my name they were saying. So they're talking about me?

I guess that's understandable. Where are my parents anyway?

In the corner of my eye, I saw Kushina get a baby bottle from the table. I could feel my face whiten at the notion. She couldn't be doing what I thought she'd be doing, right?

And she approached me. I turned my head left and right in an attempt to say no. She looked at me in confusion first before pushing that bottle towards my poor mouth.

I whimpered. Oh my pitiful tongue. You're prepared right? Torture is coming...

I began to hate the beverage they called milk after that.

Well at least she wasn't breastfeeding me. That would be a lot worse.

As an infant, I couldn't really see the outside world without anyone carrying me outside. And Kushina didn't really like me outside. The one time she took me out, I nearly fell off her arms in an attempt to see the village clearly.

I was curious. And I don't really control myself when my inquisitive habits take over me. Now that I could see clearly, I was awed by how different the buildings were compared to my previous life.

And there was also the infamous Hokage Mountain. Minato's face was slowly being carved there. It made me feel _giddy_. An unfamiliar emotion.

I knew that Naruto's structures were more on the ancient side than ours but seeing it personally rather than on television was...exhilarating. I wanted to touch the cement. Really, I did just to see if it felt different too but Kushina reeled me in her arms and promptly returned us to my house.

Oh, forgot to mention it didn't I? It seems that Kushina is my babysitter of sorts. My second assumption was correct. I mean, I couldn't see my new parents anywhere and I couldn't possibly be Kushina's child because she was pregnant - yes, now I could tell with her subtly bulging stomach and kunoichi don't have stomach that big- with Naruto and I was just recently born. Having no parents at all wasn't a problem for me. In my previous life, they were so overbearing I found it difficult to even have private time for myself so this change is a bit of a relief.

Over the course of one month - or so I guess. I couldn't really keep track of the days because all I do was sleep and eat - that black haired man I saw last time visited us occasionally. Although he refused to carry me whenever Kushina offered.

I _finally_ got a name for him. I think his name is probably Honda. Or maybe it's a surname but that's what Kushina is calling him all the time.

I didn't like him. Which was weird because I wasn't really used to disliking people. If they didn't bother me, then I won't bother with them. If they didn't like me, who really cares? They just have to make sure they don't make fun of me or I would go directly to the principal and my father. If they liked me, then all the better. No conflicts and no trouble. Peaceful is my middle name.

The man brought us gifts. More often than not it was a new book added to a small blue bookshelf that I guess was for me. The first row was about full right now with twenty six books. The books that the man added were placed on the right side while the others which were already there were on the left. I couldn't understand the logic behind this but I guessed that it was to differentiate the new ones from the old.

He didn't really talk much, letting Kushina guide the conversation. Which didn't really help me improve my understanding of the language. Honestly, even if I have a clue of what they're saying I can't piece it together enough to know what they're talking about.

He just went in the room, placed a gift on the table, finish the tea that Kushina served him and squeeze my hand before leaving. He never stayed for more than thirty minutes.

It unnerved me. The indifference he possessed towards me. Even in my last life I hadn't been treated with indifference. At most I was forgotten and ignored.

He could be my father for all I know. He definitely looked old enough in shinobi standards.

Kushina was kind. Although really loud with her movements for a kunoichi her standing. She wakes me even with the slightest dip of the bed. Which was really inconvenient because my sleeping pattern was to sleep in the afternoon, wake at midnight , naptime for breakfast and play with Kushina time for noon.

So she often just lay a futon beside the bed. I felt guilty and awed at her poor solution but I couldn't help it. It's not like I could say that she could just buy me a crib so she could sleep on the bed. I certainly didn't want to annoy her anyway. I do that all the time, with my baby habits and all.

She wasn't like I imagined her in the anime. I thought she would be like Naruto, reckless in everything and all that. Sure she was clumsy with everything she did at first, like changing my diapers for example which reminded me that I needed to grow up. And fast.

But she becomes extremely adept at it after several repeats, like she knew how to do it all along. Was this how adaptable being a ninja is?

No matter how mundane changing a baby's diaper may be, it was still gross by my standards. Who would want to see the results of the successful defecation of a baby? I don't understand how mothers do it all the time.

I don't really want to bore you lot of my first year in Konoha. Besides, it was only composed of sleeping and eating besides dreaming anyway. With the occasional teasing and humiliation from Kushina.

One thing I leaned when I turned seven months though. Remember when I told you my sleeping pattern? Well, that changed quite drastically I might say. I adapted to the normal human sleep patterns. You know, sleep at night then wake up in the morning?

Well, when my patterns changed, Kushina wasn't _exactly_ ready for it. I feel compelled to laugh out loud when I remember it now. I acted so stupidly.

Previously, I slept just after five o'clock. But I found myself with more energy that time so I got bored. I started crawling slowly to the door. You know, since it was open and all and I only ever saw the outside of the room once since Kushina never let me out.

And so I pushed the door open with a bit of strain cause it was a bit heavy for me. And then I looked around. It was a living room, I concluded, with the sofas and all. I was amazed by how homey it looked. It was filled with light colors with the occasional bright and dark colors here and there.

And I was only seeing it in one angle since I couldn't very well stand up and walk around. Honestly, crawling was hard enough in my state but walking? Still impossible.

Then I heard sounds.

My eyes narrowed and my brain began to work. I could hear Kushina's voice - well, more like grunts really but it was different from her grunts when she couldn't lift something up or when she hit the edge of the table with her side since she wasn't looking. It sounded like a...

I felt heat creeping up my neck but pushed it down. Surely there was a more logical reason as to why her grunts didn't' sound the same. It's not like all grunts sounded the same.

Then I heard another grunt and my face went from cherry to ashen white. In my adrenaline and anger - _how dare they!_ \- I pushed myself up and stumbled to the front of the couch where I could now see a pair, no, _two_ pairs of feet together.

At first, I stared blankly at them. They were blatantly ignoring me. They were wrapped around each other in like an embrace but not at the same time. Oh, don't be mistaken. I'm quite familiar with this kind of situation. I've read and seen this in numerous stories and I'm not bothered in the least. But this scene I'm seeing now is different. The people I actually know, and didn't really imagine doing this kind of activity in a house with a toddler just one room away.

And then I shrieked, effectively snapping them out from whatever work they immersed themselves in.

I watched as my babysitter whom I now saw as an aunt turn pale and the wretched yellow haired, blue eyed Hokage's cheeks burn. I turned my glare at him and purposefully climbed their knees once step at a time.

Kushina pulled away from Minato and hoisted me up from under my arms before I started trashing around, my feet kicking everywhere they could reach. I almost kicked her growing stomach and froze for a second before directing my kicks now on her face and with a growl, she dropped me on Minato's blue clad lap, earning an approving nod from me. Just where I wanted to go.

I looked up at a frantic Minato who it seems couldn't decide who to look at if his flitting blue eyes were any indication. An embarrassed and angry girlfriend or a seemingly just as angry toddler. Really, it isn't that hard to choose.

My lips stretched upwards into a length which shouldn't have been possible and dragged out all that I had in my Japanese vocabulary. "You _kiss_ her?" I asked in a shy, almost childish voice. It would've convinced them if not for the words that left my mouth. Those words shouldn't have been known by a seven month old toddler.

Well, I wouldn't have known them if Kushina wasn't so much of a chatterbox and if I didn't watch Japanese anime in my previous life. But I had, so they just have to deal with me.

With a slack jaw and wide, almost fearful eyes, Minato nodded.

If possible, my smile stretched further for one more second before my eyes shaped into daggers. I jumped up, hovering over his face for a second with my fingers pointed and ready to draw blood before landing down on him and poking his eyes relentlessly. _"TEME!"_

And I ended up on the bad baby corner where I couldn't reach my toys for the rest of the night while I watched Kushina fuss over and scold Minato simultaneously.

Of course, when she remembered that I had walked for the first time and uttered my first sentence, she kissed me all over my cheek and I got to watch the irritating leader of the village scrunch his eyebrows in confused jealousy. I _almost_ felt sorry for him.

And that put a good mood on me for the rest of the week. Well until Kushina decided that we were to move to their new house anyway.

On the first day when I received my new room, I spilled Minato's coffee all over his face, got him to change my diaper, hurled on his shirt and slapped his face when he tried to kiss Kushina for good measure.

Ha. Take that, you girly-boy.

How dare you try and take Kushina.

 **-don'tburnmeyetistillgotuseleft-**

 _Uh...yeah. That's pretty much it. If you feel that there's something missing about the way I explained it, please feel free to tell me in a review or message._

 _I'm sorry if it isn't as good as the first chapter - or so the reviewers told me - but I'm still learning the ropes so please bear with me._


	3. Chapter Two

**Uh, this chapter's a bit late...or maybe too late. School started this Monday. It was weird to see my classmates after two months of not having any contact with them other than the web. There were six new students in our section too. It appears that they gathered enough points to move up to our class. Personally speaking, I don't like them. Since they are new and all. What should I do to be more comfortable around strangers...**

 **Anyway, this is the new chapter. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

I turned my head to the side.

No way.

"Come one, Han-chan. Please drink this. It tastes good and it makes you feel better!"

She turned the thing to my mouth and I grimaced, turning my head to the other side with a scowl, cursing at the onslaught of striking pain the move caused to my head.

Kushina sighed, placing the spoon filled with that thing to the side. "What am I ever going to do with you?"

I glared at her and clutched a book to my chest as an attempt to make her hesitate. She didn't want to accidentally dirty my book after all.

"No drink," I hissed, glaring at the yellowish green liquid on the cool metal of the spoon. Even the color made me sick.

The red haired woman threw up her hands in the air. "You are so stubborn! I liked you better when you listened to everything I said! I hope Naruto won't be like you," she started rubbing her stomach.

She was now at eight months, the number hanging on my shoulders like chains. In less than a month, Kyuubi would come, and I will lose Kushina. That sent up shiver up my spine. I don't want to think about that now.

So instead I threw it off my mind and went on my daily life. I'm now physically eleven months old. And my mind is slowly reverting to the mind of one. It unnerved me, how childish I seem to be these days. I'm guessing that I'm at ten years old now.

"Naruto, stupid name. Stupid Kushina."

Kushina scowled, the simple action marring her face. Kushina was one of the girls who looked their best when they were angry. Which was all the time. Yeah. I'm surprised I'm even alive after living with her for eight months.

"It so is not stupid! It comes from Jiraiya-sama's book!"

Well, I certainly knew that. Still doesn't mean that I can't tease her for it.

I grimaced, thinking of the white-haired old man who whisked Minato away once when the blond haired Hokage was trying to feed me without his hand getting bitten clean of. Don't be mistaken. Jiraiya is one great character and shinobi. It's just that his hobby doesn't really sit so well with me.

"Who? Stupid old man?" I asked with a confused frown. I only met him once, and that moment lasted for like only ten seconds. I shouldn't know him by Kushina or anyone's knowledge.

She scowled and waved her forefinger at me. "That's not right, Han-chan. You can't say that about an elder!" She protested. I was about to accept her retort and answer back but stopped and raised a brow at her. There had to be more of what she had to say.

Then Kushina's lips stretched wide. "But he really is a stupid old man, isn't he?" She chirped, laughing good naturedly.

"Yeah, yeah!"

"There has to be something wrong about this scene than how I'm looking at it," a voice commented dryly. It cracked and sounded awfully awkward and I found myself wondering who had to suffer the effects of the most dreaded puberty.

We both turned our heads to the door - because of course, my room was made void of windows months ago - and spotted a very familiar looking white-haired jounin. With the mask on, of course.

I very nearly dropped my jaw in shock. As it was, I stared wide eyed at him. I didn't expect Kakashi-freaking-Hatake to drop by during my time with Kushina at all. I stared. He was clad in ANBU garb. This meant that he was still the suicidal Kakashi. Not that surprising of course, given the timeline.

His eyes strayed to mine and I frowned. I don't know how I missed this in the anime but Kakashi looked cold. Cold and tense, like he's expecting to be attacked. Which was off because this was the Hokage's home. I'm sure Minato had placed a few seals here and there to protect his house.

"Kakashi! Haven't seen you in a while. How's ANBU?" Kushina started, beckoning the teen to sit on the chair across ours.

Kakashi trotted to us, but didn't sit. His eyes closed and his lips stretched into a tiny smile. "It's been fine, Kushina-san. How about you? I heard that you've been very devoted to being a housewife? Jii-san at Ichiraku says that he's been missing his best customer."

He eyed me like I was something foreign. I didn't like it.

I clutched Kushina's pinky finger and hid behind her hand before pointing at Kakashi. "White hair guy old man?" Holy crap, this act better work.

Kakashi raised a brow. "My hair is not white. I'm not an old man either," he retorted before sighing.

"Anyway, Minato-sensei is calling for you, Kushina-san."

Kushina was called? Why? The woman voiced my question.

Kakashi ruffled his hair. "It's about _that_ ," he responded, looking away.

That? I blinked and looked at the direction his eyes were facing. But he was only looking at the wall. Why would Kushina be called just because of a wall? Is there a seal or something that Minato placed there that should be discussed with Kushina? Or is it because of the small scratch on it? I just wanted to play with Kushina's kunai! I didn't mean to scratch it! I was actually trying to put a dent in it. It's not my fault!

I watched as Kushina's eyes darkened. She bowed her head and took a breath before smiling. "Alright. I'll go now. Kakashi-kun, can you watch Han-chan for me?"

Kakashi nodded. "Just go," he agreed dryly earning a smack to the head from Kushina.

"Rude! I'm going to tell Minato!" she stuck out her tongue and stomped out of the room.

The silver-haired ANBU sighed. "Kushina-san can be so childish sometimes…" He looked at me. "Perhaps it's partly your fault?" he asked before shaking his head.

I mentally gaped at him. He thinks that Kushina acts so childish because she almost always spends her time with me? What is with that reasoning?

"What's your name again?" he questioned, eyeing me.

I opened my mouth to respond before closing it again. How should I response? I know Kakashi as a character. He's an extremely perceptive character even in his young age right now. He didn't make jounin by thirteen for nothing. Should I hold back my speech like I did earlier? Would that be the correct way? Or should I respond normally? Kakashi was an intelligent child in his childhood. Maybe he remembers how he spoke back then?

However, I _am_ an eleven month old. Better to stick to the lesser one then.

I forced my lips to form a grin. "Hai-ne! Han-chan is okay too, Kashi," I responded. Ugh, this type of act is getting pretty tiring. I wish I grow up quickly.

Kakashi raised a brow. "You know my name?"

"I hear Kushina say name," I responded, tilting my head for the added effect. This should be fine, right?

The shinobi raised both brows. "You're able to distinguish what is being verbally spoken?"

I nodded happily.

His eyes twitched and with a smile, he brought out a paper from his pouch and opened it up in front of me. "Please read this for me, Haine," he asked, his lips stretching to a smile which didn't really suit him.

I looked at him. Strange. He didn't smile at all before. What's with that smile now? I narrowed my eyes at him for a bit before looking down to see the contents of the paper. I blinked. He's making me read kanji? Why would he make me read kanji? It's not like I couldn't read the words, in fact they were words that I've recently learned.

I looked back up at Kakashi before looking down again with a snap of my neck. What was up with that smile? He's planning something. I looked back at the responses I gave him. I don't think that I said anything that would have sparked suspicion or wonder in him. I mentally sighed. I should just read it to get this all over with. Besides, I still have to question him about Kushina.

"Genin are sanctioned shinobi. They are precious diamonds in the rough," I read aloud, still wondering why he wanted me to read it…what? Why is he looking at me like that?

Kakashi ran his palm over his face and sighed. "Kushina-san…you are a terrifying babysitter…" he lamented, wonder and awe staining his voice.

What is he so stricken about? Either way, it's none of my business. I should really ask about Kushina.

"Kashi, why they call Kushina?" I asked, walking over to the small chair that Kushina bought for me when I complained about the lack of chairs in my room. I mean, I could only sit with my legs crossed or with them folded under me. That seriously makes it hard to read without even a table.

He looked at me from the corner of his eye. "Why are you asking about it? Eleven month old brats shouldn't put their noses in an adult's business."

I blinked. Why is he getting on the offensive? I smiled. "Kushina is mine. I ask, you answer. Got it?" I responded, narrowing my eyes at him the slightest bit. He will answer. I have to know.

He looked at me for a moment before sighing. "Truly a terrifying babysitter… I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you, brat. It's because Kushina-san is the jinchūriki of the Kyuubi and Naruto is about to be born soon. During a female jinchūriki's pregnancy, the energy used to maintain the seal has to be redirected to the growing child in her womb — whether consciously done or not. As a result, the seal used on the beast weakens in direct proportion, and as such special preparations have to be made when a female jinchūriki is about to give birth as the seal may break entirely," he spoke.

I blinked. What? He spoke too fast I couldn't understand half of what he was saying. But I clearly heard jinchuriki and the Kyuubi there. Which meant that Kushina was called because of the concern for her seal during childbirth.

I pouted. He should have said that in much simpler terms. "I don't get it."

He looked at me for a moment longer. "Oh really?"

I nodded.

"I see. Then, what were you doing with Kushina before I came here?"

I grimaced, looking at the spoon still filled with the abomination of a food. No way am I telling him that. I looked up and my face fell when I could see the knowing look on his face. Ugh. I just told him by my action.

"Don't care about that! Haine wants to ask more! Kashi answer!" Divert. Divert the attention. Just do anything but get his attention away from that!

Kakashi looked at me with wonder. "Maybe or maybe not…"

* * *

"Where you going?" I asked, watching as Kushina pulled on her sandals. She's been leaving for an increased frequency this week. I know that she and Minato are preparing for the Kyuubi's seal but…I have no one with me in the house!

I'm sure I'm safe in Minato's home. But it's quite mind numbing to spend my time staring at the ceiling when I can move and do something independently…which aren't something I don't really feel like doing without anyone in the room.

I suppose I can read but…I looked at the collection of books Honda gave me. I've already read all of them.

She looked at me and chuckled. "Just to Minato. Do you want me to send Kakashi in here again? You two have been getting along. And here I thought you had a hatred for males."

Then she wore a thoughtful expression. "I know! I'll take you with me to Minato!"

My jaw fell. What? She's going to take me with her. She's going outside. She's going to take me outside. I'm going _outside_. Outside where other people flock and walk around without a care in the world.

"Come on, Han-chan," Kushina cooed, carrying me in her arms as I struggled.

" _After you lock me in here for almost a year, you're bringing me outside? No! I don't want to!"_

Kushina blinked, wide-eyed. "That's rare… I thought you didn't use baby talk anymore, Han-chan?" she whispered, leaning towards me in wonder.

I palmed my forehead. Oh, I spoke that in English. Whatever. I'm still not going. I turned my back to her in rejection. I am not going.

Kushina turned silent for a moment before she heaved a sigh. I glanced at her. She was looking upwards, like she was thinking of something with a determined look on her face. Her expression made me tense up. What is with that?

"Hey, Han-chan…can you wish me luck?" she asked. I heard her step towards me before her arms wrapped around me, her palm facing me.

I stared at her palm in confusion. What?

"You know, I'm going to do something really troublesome soon. It's troublesome but…if I don't do it, a miracle… _my_ miracle won't happen. So can you wish me luck?" she muttered quietly, softly, so unlike the usual Kushina.

She grabbed my finger and traced the word, human on her palm. My eyes widened. I know of this. It's like a spell to ward off nervousness. Why…?

"Now you do it."

"Why should Haine do it? Kushina do it on her own."

The red-hiared chuckled. "I know but I want you to do it. Can you do it for me?"

I furrowed my brows. Something is definitely not right.

"Something bad happen?"

Kushina groaned. "Just do it, already! It's such a simple thing!"

I suppose that her soft mood didn't last long after all. I looked at her palm. Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to wish her luck. I did what she said I had to do and lastly, smacked her palm. She chuckled and swallowed up the word.

My own perception of this spell is a bit disturbing to me. When you write the word human in your palm and swallow it, does it mean that you should destroy other people just so you will be able to do what you want? Does it mean that you shouldn't care about others?

Huh? I think I'm getting confused too.

Kushina stood up. "Now that's done and over with, I hope you'll be able to go outside by yourself someday, Han-chan. Your fear is ludicrous," she laughed as I glared at her.

It is so not ridiculous! It's perfectly reasonable! Who knows what will happen to me outside there! So many people, all walking around like they own the world! And I'm only an eleven month old toddler. What if they kidnap me! I can't even defend myself! And what about the sun! The burning sun that will burn my skin. No way. I am not going outside.

"Your tendency to blank out when thinking will endanger you in the future, Han-chan. I'm sure of it." I heard Kushina's voice comment, making me blink as her face filled my sight.

I frowned and pushed her back. "Kushina leave."

She chuckled as I pushed her out of the door. "Leave!"

"Alright, alright! There's some bread on the table and your milk is in the fridge. Make sure you eat."

"Okay!" As if I'm drinking that abomination of a drink. Who does she think I am?

"Bye, bye, Han-chan! I love you!" she yelled out as I closed the door.

Ugh. Why did she have to say that? I felt my cheeks heat up. I'm still not used in hearing those words. I shook my head. No time to think about that!

I turned my gaze slowly at the table and my eyes gleamed. _Bread!_

I noticed a black blur from the corner and turned my head to look. But there was nothing. Oh well, I bet it's some ANBU again. More importantly, _my bread!_

* * *

Kushina opened the door and closed it. The room got even more silent as only Kushina's footsteps were heard as she walked forwards only to stop in front of Minato's table.

Minato, the Sandaime and his wife, Jiraiya the Sannin and Kushina looked at each other briefly.

"Are the preparations complete?" Kushina asked, rubbing her stomach gently. She had to do this.

Biwako, the Sandaime's wife nodded mutely. Kushina clenched her fist. She _could_ do this. Failure wasn't an option. For herself and Naruto's sake.

"Don't worry, Kushina. All will go according to plan," Minato assured her, smiling at his wife. Kushina smile back. She sure hoped so.

"What about _her_?" Hiruzen griped, looking at Kushina with those all-knowing eyes that made Kushina momentarily forget of the old man's usual kind nature.

Her lips formed a tight line. "She's doing fine, her growth is as expected. There won't be any problems in the near future. Although her literacy is…quite unexpected," she reported. As many times as she did it during the past eleven months, it was ridiculous that she still wasn't used to it.

Hiruzen blew on his pipe. "Well…that isn't really that surprising…"

"She is Uzumaki Mito's reincarnation after all."

* * *

 **Well, that's it. I think you cna pretty much guess what will happen next chapter. So please review?**


	4. Chapter Three

**Soooo, I'm aware that I haven't updated for a really long time. That's because school has been a bit challenging this past year. I've been pretty preoccupied with my studies and forgot about updating for a while. When I remember to update, I usually get distracted from a sudden assignment or when I can't just write to my satisfaction.**

 **I was pretty desperate when I was writing this chapter so I don't know if it will keep up with the standards of you, readers but I hope that everyone will have fun reading.**

 **I own nothing but my OC's.**

* * *

Kanji, kanji, kanji. My head was filled with kanji right at this moment.

I slammed my forehead on the book Kushina gave me.

This is downright impossible.

"No breaks for you -ttebane!" Kushina slapped the top of my head hard and I winced. Does she even know of the word mercy?

"But there's so many!" I whined, and it was true. She told me to memorize the whole book in only a week. I'm not even one yet. Why is such torture given to me? Well, they were kanji and not exactly information but I would have liked it if I had fun with this activity. Being restrained to a time limit is not my idea of fun.

Kushina huffed. "I memorized more than that in less time when I was a kid!" she bragged, sitting on the floor beside me.

Yeah, like when you were five or something - definitely when you were physically older than me and didn't have the attention span of a fruit fly.

I only glared at her before standing up. "I'm going to the bathroom." I announced. To be honest, I wasn't going to the bathroom but to the kitchen where I would sneak a few bites of the bread that Kushina brought home.

"Bring some for me too, okay?" was what I heard and I frowned. Ninjas and their mental tricks. I hate them.

But even when she's like that, I still love her. She's the first person I saw in this world and she's also the one who took care of me. Maybe my attachment to her was far from healthy but I couldn't help it.

I looked above. God, please make her make the correct decsions.

When I was finished with my snack, I went to Kushina and Minato's room which was the room next to mine. I looked at the bookshelves that littered the room and grinned. Maybe I would be able to sneak some looks at Minato's scrolls today. I liked looking at seals. The graceful strokes fascinated me and I enjoyed stroking them with my finger.

I went to the bookshelf to the right of their bed and took out a random notebook, opening it also to a random page. Then the door was slammed open by none other than the Bloody Habanero who was looking far too smug to have caught me.

Oops.

"So that's what you've been doing this past week in our room." I sometimes forget that Kushina is a S-Level ninja even when pregnant and that she was more than capable of catching me with my collar because that's exactly what she did as I tried to run away.

I struggled in her hold. I've had enough of being held up by my collar.

"Woah! I'm not going to punish you -ttebane!" she dropped me and I dropped, face down on my stomach. I don't think dropping a toddler like this is normal but this is another world with different views and traditions so I won't be surprised if they even threw babies but it hurt. It really hurt.

I looked to my right, groaning in pain when I spotted a not too heavily hidden notebook under the shelf.

I reached for it at the same time that Kushina pulled me back up on my feet and the notebook ended up flying through the air and landing just short of the door.

"Huh? What's that?" Kushina's curiosity overtook her own sanity and she dropped me - again, might I add - before walking towards the notebook.

I can understand her curiosity, though. Why would Minato, who's notebooks were open for Kushina to see until now, hide one from her? It undoubtedly sparked my curiosity and I also ran towards where the notebook landed.

Kushina only turned a few pages before she settled on one. I watched as her face twisted in a confused expression before her body tensed, her eyes widened into impossible degrees and gasped as she promptly fainted.

I stood there, in shock before I finally gathered my bearings and started to think. What happened? Why did Kushina faint? What did she see to make her react so much? Fainting like that isn't good for the baby. I have to call Minato.

But before that, I placed the notebook under the shelf again, however haphazardly, brushed Kushina's hair off her nape and tried to summon my chakra to push into the seal I knew was Minato's Hiraishin.

Why did I have to neglect trying to reach for my chakra? It's only making it harder for me now!

I searched and pushed inside my consciousness for a moment before I started to see a bright blue light. It was my chakra. I pulled.

And Minato arrived like a split-second later, a pen still in his hand, with an alarmed expression on his face.

I stared back at him in relief.

He took the scene in for a moment. My breathing was ragged, I was touching Kushina's nape where his seal was located and most importantly, Kushina was pale and unconscious. He took Kushina in his arms, sent me a look and promptly vanished in a yellow flash, leaving me there with my heart still beating erratically with adrenaline.

No wonder he was the Hokage. That only took like two seconds including the time when he appeared.

* * *

There was a lot of grunting, swearing and screaming.

I stood still in the corner of the cave as Kushina gave birth.

"Augh! Damn you, Minato! Damn you to the deepest part of hell! You better take care of this one because I won't do this for you anymore -ttebane! Augh!"

Minato, as much as he wanted to reply, was far too busy keeping in check of the seal on Kushina's stomach. It seems that an additional problem appeared because as far as I remember, Minato could still talk back to Kushina in canon.

As soon as Minato left with Kushina, two ANBUs entered the room and whisked me away to a cave which I recognized as where Kushina gave birth. Minato was laying Kushina down on the stone table that was there and vanished, leaving me with the still unconscious Kushina.

He reappeared a minute later with a woman in her elderlies and another woman who seemed like an assistant.

Then it dawned on me.

Kushina was going to give birth.

And the Kyuubi was going to raze Konoha to the ground.

At that moment, Kushina woke up with different eyes and an expression I didn't recognize flitted on her face.

She looked at Minato with a shocked expression. Then to me. I could tell then, in her eyes, that she didn't know me.

That chilled me to the bone more than anything.

A final scream echoed inside the cave and a disgusting sound followed it. Biwako, as I caught her name, laughed in honest to goodness genuine happiness as she held up a crying baby into the air.

Naruto was born and I couldn't help but stare at the miracle of birth.

Kushina moved.

"Minato!" she barked, getting the attention of her husband who had taken Naruto in his arms.

"Leave a clone and take Biwako with you! Go to the Sandaime!"

Minato looked flabbergasted. "What are you-"

"Hurry!"

"But I can't leave you!"

Kushina growled. "Leave!"

Minato stared at her without comprehension before he touched both the sleeves of Biwako and her assistant and vanishing in a yellow flash.

I stared at the spot where the four had disappeared before settling my gaze on Kushina who was struggling to keep her breath in check.

"You, girl. Come here."

I was snapped out of my stupor at that. Her eyes were wide and alert, completely different from what they should be like after a woman gives birth. My instincts told me to obey her though, so before I knew it, I was in front of her.

"Let me take some of your chakra. I really need my reserves to be full."

I nodded. "What do you need me to do?"

"I have to bite you."

"Where?" She seemed shock that I was being completely cooperative but we didn't have time so I just raised my sleeves up and presented her my forearm. "Here, bite."

And so she did.

As oddly as it may sound, I felt my chakra being drained with unbelievable speed and at the same time, Kushina's face got more and healthier compared to the paleness she was sporting a moment ago.

When it came to the point that I was left with maybe only one-eighth of my chakra, she stopped.

"You're an Uzumaki, alright. What's your name?" she asked, sitting up from the stone tablet.

"I'm Haine."

"Uzumaki Haine...thank you." she spoke with a genuinely grateful expression on her face.

I nodded, not knowing how else to react.

I registered the grave look in her eyes and noticed how her lips were forming a sad frown despite her gratitude.

That was the moment my body just simply clammed up.

This Kushina didn't know me. This Kushina wasn't the one who took care of me. This Kushina wasn't the one who laughed at my lame jokes. This Kushina wasn't the one fed me breastmilk. This Kushina wasn't the one who tolerated my antics. This Kushina was not of this world. This Kushina wasn't mine.

This Kushina was the one from canon.

And with that realization, my lungs accepted no air as a throaty sound escaped my lips.

Where is my Kushina, then.

And Obito appeared into the cave just as Kushina pushed me down, and set up a barrier ninjutsu around me and knocked me out.

The last thing I heard was Kushina.

"I'm prepared this time! Uchiha Madara! Minato will live!"

* * *

I woke up to the sound of rain drops pitter-pattering on the windows and my eyes opened.

White filled my vision and my chest heaved in relief. I was in the hospital. I wasn't in that cave anymore.

I turned my head to the closed window. Somehow, it being closed unnerved me so I got up from the white, pristine hospital bed and opened it, not caring when the rain soaked the front of my shirt and my face. I looked outside the window and stared at Konoha's half-crushed state. Several Genin, along with the help of the civilians, were fixing up some walls and houses while Chuunin, as I guessed with their flak jackets, were collecting some casualties. Konoha was...

I don't even want to complete the thought.

"You're awake."

I turned around and saw Kakashi from outside the door. I didn't bother to put on a mask. There would be no point in putting one anyway, as it would crumble before I could put it to use.

"Kashi. Why am I here?" Questioning Kushina's whereabouts didn't register in my mind until after Kakashi answered and I doubt that I would have asked about it.

I think I already know what happened.

"We found you in the center of a collapsed cave just outside of Konoha. You suffered no injuries aside from an odd bite mark on your forearm and severe chakra drain."

A tense silence followed his answer as I thought over his words.

I didn't have any injuries and the bite mark was from Kushina. Her barrier must have protected me from the collapse of the cave. I didn't remember Obito destroying the cave to the point of collapse so I guess that Kushina was the one who did it.

"Haine."

Kakashi called my attention.

"Minato-sensei has instructed me to guide you to the Hokage's office as soon as you wake up. Are you ready?"

So Minato was alive. That information only made me paler.

I looked at my soaked white hospital robe and nodded. "Yeah. I am."

Somehow, I could tell that Kakashi wasn't surprised.

* * *

We entered the office with quiet steps, me following Kakashi as I tried to ignore the stares that the shinobis sent me when we walk through the hallways. It's the first time in this lifetime that I've seen so many people and that was saying something, already.

Minato was hunched over his paperwork, pen scribbling furiously on the papers.

"Minato-sensei, I brought her in." Kakashi drawled, immediately darting to the side of the Hokage and leaving me alone in front of the desk.

The Yondaime sat up straight. His gaze bore on to me stoically and I froze, not knowing how to react other than to return the stare with a confused one.

He set down his pen and interlaced his fingers together.

Then it started.

* * *

"You will listen to all that I am going to say today and you will not utter a single word."

I looked around the apartment that I was given with dead eyes. Nothing and everything seems to makes sense.

Kakashi entered the apartment after me. "This…will be your home now. Your expenses will be paid by the Hokage and you will be given a hundred thousand ryo a month as allowance. ANBU will be around every time of the day so you don't need to worry about any danger."

I looked back at him. He was looking at me with eyes that screamed concern.

Hatake Kakashi is a ninja. However close I may have been to him, he was still bound to the orders of the Hokage and that included avoiding any sort of relationship but mentorship with me.

I hate Minato.

Surprise, Minato hated me too.

Minato cornered me and I could only nod like a robot as I listened to his instructions – more like demands – that in normal circumstances, I would have questioned in fervour.

I was to be the fake jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi in place of Naruto who was the real jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi.

Minato was to be my father. My name was to be Namikaze Haine, exchanging surnames with Naruto which would be known as an Uzumaki. The purpose of that was so that if anyone would target the offspring of the Yellow Flash, I would be their first target because I was the eldest.

I would live separately from them under the guise that I wished to be independent, which was entirely plausible because I was to live with Hatake Kakashi who would be my mentor.

As the daughter of the Hokage, Minato expected me to train hard so that his reputation will not be tarnished and also so that I will be known and cover Naruto from enemies.

I was actually already two years old. I guessed that however I may have thought so, I didn't have proper grasp of how the time passed when I was in the care of Kushina.

I was actually supposed to be the jinchuuriki in place of Kushina – that's the only reason I was being taken care of - but as the bloody habanero left me in the cave and Naruto being the only baby available at that time, he was made the one instead.

If those above shocked me to the core, then this one had me trembling in relief.

Kushina was alive, albeit in a self-induced coma.

I made a deal with Minato.

I would obey and act all that he asks of me but he had to allow me to see Kushina anytime I wanted.

Minato, I'm sure, was hesitant. I could tell because he looked away and actually expressed it other than staring at me like I was the root of his problems.

I know that he isn't actually mad at me. He's just confused and his helplessness and shock at Kushina's coma and Naruto being turned into jinchuuriki shook his very mind and hurt him. So he just redirected all that, turned them all to anger and reasoned to himself that I was the one at fault.

I was the one who gave Kushina the chakra and confidence to face the Kyuubi.

I was the one who accidentally found his Death Reaper Seal and made Kushina look, causing her to use it instead of him.

I was the one who Kushina talked the last with before she fell into a coma.

I was the one who spent the most time with her during her period of pregnancy.

That didn't mean that I would take his misplaced anger quietly.

Minato isn't actually a saint as everyone claims him to be. Most of that saint attitude is an act. He wanted to be liked by everyone and he wanted to be perfect. Only Kushina, Jiraiya, and the Sandaime knew of that quirk of his. He was already partly insane but that came with geniuses so that actually didn't' surprise me.

I will obey him but only because he is important to Kushina and seeing him dead would sadden her.

Then I remembered Kakashi's presence behind me. He seems to be waiting for a reply from me.

"Okay. Can you go shopping for furniture and clothes with me now? Yondaime-sama only had my books delivered and nothing else." I asked him, deciding that avoiding contact with Kakashi would do me no good as he is the only one who would be living and training with me from now on other than Honda who still hasn't shown his face since he left for a mission a month ago.

Or was it really a month ago? I don't know, I need to get a calendar.

Kakashi looked surprised but he masked it well.

"Are you alright with being outside?" he asked as he followed me out of the apartment.

I smiled. "Yes. There are far scarier things than those outside."

* * *

 **So, how was it? I think I rushed it a bit but I hope that it's still good. This chapter transpired in the span of one and a half days.**

 **Please review. I will really appreciate them.**


	5. Chapter Four

**So, here's the fifth chapter of Responsibilities. I'm aware that it's been almost a year since I updated. I don't know if anyone is still following this story.**

 **I'm not going to make any excuses as to why I haven't updated for so long.**

 **What's important is that there is an update.**

 **Nevertheless, I sincerely apologize for my extreme tardiness. I'll try to do better.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

No problems arose in living with Kakashi.

Kakashi knew the basics of cooking and with a recipe, he could easily make anything. He proved that quite showily the first day we stayed here and I doubted that he would leave me starving. Not that I didn't know how to cook.

Having a previous life you still remember is quite convenient, I must say.

"Kashi! Soy sauce, I want!"

I had no idea where Kakashi was but I knew that he was at least inside the apartment. His current mission was to take care of me and leaving me behind on my own would be failure of the mission provided I am hurt in any way or form. I guess it's Minato's way of telling Kakashi to quit ANBU already.

I heard the cupboard open behind me. "Can't you get it yourself?" He asked, placing the soy sauce on the table before taking a seat on the chair opposite of mine.

"What you talking 'bout?" I asked him while cheerfully squirting the soy sauce onto my white rice.

He clicked his tongue and proceeded on eating the meal that magically appeared before him. I'm tempted to peek a look at his face since there's a possibility that he won't put his guard up with a child like me, but I can just innocently use another method. Yeah, like pulling off his mask when he's carrying me. I'll do that some other time.

Clicking sounds of dining utensils sliding against glass plates echoed. "By the way, how much is left of your allowance after buying furniture and clothes?"

"Uh, one third? Haine doesn't really know." How can he ask a two year old child something like that?

In our agreement, Minato will give me a hundred thousand ryo a month every month. It's up to me how I spend that money but I guess that he knows that a two year old kid couldn't possibly know how to manage money as he placed that money in a bank. He made it so that I can't withdraw without Kakashi's permission. The allowance for the first month was different though as he gave the whole amount to me.

One-third of a hundred thousand is more or less thirty thousand ryo. I spent seventy thousand ryo on furniture, clothes, groceries and of course, more books. I can't give up on fuuinjutsu just because Kushina is sleeping. I'm afraid that she might even be disappointed in me when she sees me slacking off once she wakes up.

The thirty thousand will have to last a whole month. I don't need anything other than food anyway.

"After you eat, come to the living room. I'll teach you how to manage that kind of money."

I looked up and he was gone, his plate sitting there on the table.

He didn't expect me to clean up by myself, right?

* * *

It was time to see Naruto, finally.

We made our way to the Hokage Tower after Kakashi, grudgingly, dressed me up to see Minato. I'm sure that dressing up isn't really necessary but he seemed to think so. I couldn't really complain about it to him, anyway. It would be hypocritical, as I picked the clothes - he just forced me to do so.

I looked around the village.

Even now, the destruction to Konoha was still apparent with genin teams jumping around the area to clean up the area. Several chuunin were hauling dead bodies and placing them in storage scrolls and I swear I saw a jonin look at me with an odd look on his face before turning to bark some orders to a genin team.

Oh wait. He wasn't looking at me. He was looking at Kakashi.

I barely managed to hold in a laugh. Kakashi looked at me strangely before fastening his pace, dragging me with him.

Hatake Kakashi, the famous Copy-Nin was holding the hand of a two year old kid shamelessly in public. I suppose it can be considered a strange sight.

"We're here."

I snapped out of my trance and looked at the looming building in front of me.

Woah, I was easily dwarfed by its gates.

One of the two shinobi guarding the gates spoke up.

"Hey, Hatake-san! Long time no see!" The two shinobi were all grins at the apathetic Kakashi. I wondered how they knew Kakashi.

He only nodded at them as they opened the gates inside the tower. Huh? Isn't the security too lax? Won't they have to make sure that Kakashi isn't an impostor or something? Better yet, why are they not checking me over?

"Hurry up, Haine. We can't make Sensei wait."

I looked at Kakashi in annoyance. Just wait till he's the one being late all the time. I'll be the one laughing then. Besides, I'm not here for Minato. I was here to see Naruto, and possibly Kushina, if she is allowed early visitors.

We entered the office after going up several flights of stairs. I sighed in relief when I didn't see any people on the floor of the Hokage's office. I guess it was too early.

Kakashi moved to knock on the door. "Minato-sensei, we're here."

No reply was heard but Kakashi pushed open the door, anyway. I wonder if they had a silent way of communicating.

We entered the office and I saw as Minato pushed away the papers in front of him to make room for a bowl of ramen. Ramen for breakfast. Ridiculous salt intake.

"Good morning, sensei," Kakashi greeted and it was ridiculous how much he adored his sensei. He basically got the showing doe-like eyes part covered.

Minato smiled brightly at Kakashi. "Good morning too, Kakashi. And to you too, Haine."

I looked at him, wearing no expression on my face. Actually, I couldn't bring to wear any as I felt that it was too heavy at that moment. "Yeah, you too, Hokage-sama."

An awkward silence ensued inside the room while Kakashi glared daggers at me.

"Can I meet Naruto now?" I wanted to see the saviour of the world, not talk with his father. I still felt mad at Minato and although I know that it's low of me, I simply am not ready to talk to him amiably like before.

Minato seemed to have snapped from whatever he was thinking and nodded, albeit, without the smile. "He's uh...behind my chair.

I blanched as he picked up Naruto from behind him. How could he place Naruto in such a place? Why is Naruto even in his office?

"Don't look at me like that. I just don't want to let him out of my sight."

Of course. I reminded myself that shinobi were paranoid people. They would be nervous about their offspring especially when shinobi get killed so unexpectedly. In fact, Minato should be very dead, right now. I began to wonder the implications of why that happened but was interrupted when Naruto made a gurgling sound.

His cheeks were so tanned that it was hard to see but they were a cute shade of red and although he couldn't open his eyes yet, I could almost see the bright blue orbs hidden behind those eyelids.

He was so precious.

"Can I hold him?" I let out without thinking and I froze. That was too forward.

Minato stared at me.

"Maybe when you gain better motor skills, Haine. As it is now, you could very well drop him," Minato explained and I couldn't help but be disappointed. Of course. I should have known. Two year olds can't carry babies in their arms.

But he's still forcing me to train early.

I ignored the thought and just nodded.

"What about Kushina? Can I see her?"

"No." An immediate response.

My eyes narrowed. "Why not? She's in stable condition, right? We made a deal, Hokage-sama." I know that it's unbecoming of me to talk this way to an authority figure but he's not keeping his word!

Minato closed his eyes and turned away from us. "...There is a time for everything, Haine. Now is not the time to see Kushina. You don't have the clearance to see a SS-ranked level patient in the hospital."

My only wish was to see Kushina and he promised me that I could see her any time I wanted if I obeyed him. Now he's telling me that I don't have clearance to see her? Does he intend on making this my motivation to train harder?

I glanced at him and noticed his weary eyes.

Of course, it's only been two days, since everything changed. He was directly involved in it. I guess I could argue with him another day.

"Well, you guys better get going now. You need to meet a few important people today and for the rest of the month. I hope that you make a good first impression, Namikaze Haine," Minato cheerfully concluded for us as he saw us out the door. To make some important relations remained unsaid.

And so the door was closed.

So that's why I was dressed up so nicely.

I couldn't help but frown at the abruptness of our meeting though.

"That behavior was unacceptable," Kakashi started as we began walking with him leading.

I raised my brow. I guess he's trying to discipline me? "Haine is sorry. Haine won't do it again...maybe."

The silver haired nin stopped in his tracks and I halted to look up at him.

"Why are you referring to yourself like that again?" His eyes bore into me and inwardly, I grimaced.

I had forgotten to act like a kid in front of Minato. It must have been because of my nerves.

I blinked, trying to play innocent. "Naruto cute!"

Kakashi only looked at me before facing in front again. "...okay. Just follow me and don't talk unless I tell you to."

I'm glad he didn't ask anymore questions.

* * *

So the first in line was the Nara Clan. I ignored Kakashi's grumbling about meeting Shikaku because he apparently did something to offend the guy. I don't think Nara shinobi can get offended anyway? Unless Kakashi said that they should die or something along those lines. Yeah, I'd get mad at that. No one deserves being told to die. There's a natural order to things.

"Yeah, come in, Hatake and the Namikaze brat," Shikaku's voice snapped me out of my trance and Kakashi just snorted before dragging me in by the collar. When did we even get here?

Yeah, what a way to treat the Hokage's daughter. I would admire his guts if I didn't know him from before I became of this status.

So we followed Shikaku as he maneuvered around his home. We passed by a lot of doors before he finally entered one which turned out to be where Shikamaru and he played shogi together. Well, I think it was but I can't really know. That shogi board in the center may be evidence? Sure?

Whatever.

Anyways Shikaku sat down on one of the cushions there and gestured for us to sit down too. So Kakashi grabbed two cushions from the pile just beside the door - I totally missed them - and placed them down across Shikaku where he put me down and sat down himself.

"So it was true that you were babysitting the Namikaze brat now," he started, staring at me.

Well, babysitting is quite a rude term to use for a shinobi's mission. It implied that they weren't good enough to go on missions outside the village. But I guess that wouldn't apply to babysitting me because I had to have top security with my new status.

"Mah, Shikaku-san. I wouldn't call it babysitting."

"Sure, let's do it your way. So, what's your business? If it's to introduce the brat, then I already know. I was there when Minato proposed the idea of adopting her, you know."

I was there and listening. He could just talk to me, right?

Kakashi shrugged. "I guess you already know but Minato-sensei wants you to teach Haine some stuff."

The Nara head's eye twitched. "Stuff."

"Yes, stuff."

Shikaku groaned, scratching the back of his neck as an exasperated expression donned his face. "How troublesome."

Kakashi grinned, well, his eye turned to those upside-down U's. "Now introduce yourself, Haine."

Oh. I guess that was my cue to talk? Wait, I haven't thought about how I should introduce myself. But it'll be too suspicious if I take too long so I just grinned.

"Hi! Haine is Haine! I'm two!"

And then he just stared at me and was like, "Uh huh."

"Kakashi go help Yoshino set the table for breakfast. Oh, and take all the time you like before calling us over. I'll just talk with your charge here."

Kakashi stood up, walked out the room and closed the door without even looking back at me. He left me alone with a stranger. Well, not really a stranger as Nara Shikaku is probably one of the most trustworthy ninja you can find in Konoha but I was not familiar with him and vice versa. I just know that he's really smart and that he is Shikamaru's father.

"Weren't you supposed to be able to form full sentences by now?"

But apparently he knew all about me.

Wait, what am I supposed to say to that?

"Haine speaks good!" Well, I'll say I should show that I think myself as really amazing while doing the opposite of the amazing. Yeah, I think that'll work.

"You sure do, huh? What about we play some games, kid?" Shikaku started, standing up and grabbing some items before sitting back down. "Well?"

What do I have to lose? "Okay!"

"Okay, good. So I show you something and you name it. First, what is this?"

He brought up a small silver spoon with beautiful carvings on its handle. I blinked. "Spoon." Because it was a spoon and what else should I call it? An antique? Well, it certainly looked old enough but I'm not stupid enough as to show that I had a wider vocabulary than should be to the person who could possibly sniff out that I don't belong in their world.

"What about this?" This time it was a deck of cards inside a transparent container. I don't know what he wanted me to name it. Cards? A container?

In the end, I settled for, "Cards."

The list went on and finally, I made a mistake.

A stupid mistake.

A super stupid mistake that I would cringe over for the rest of my life.

So, I was getting bored of the game and I figured that he wasn't really testing me or anything because of the simple objects that he kept showing me. I just kept answering whatever came to my mind first.

So when he showed me a manual on playing shogi, I just answered what I thought first without thinking. Manual. What's so wrong with saying manual when it was a manual that Shikaku was showing me? The word was even on the green cover

Well? Get it now?

I unintentionally showed him that I could read. The word manual was even written in kanji. I mentally facepalmed myself. I should have said book. I really should have said book if only to stop Shikaku from staring at me with that blank face again. There's just no way he could have missed that hint.

Ugh.

I keep saying that Naruto is the savior of the world but that's in the future. Today, Kakashi was my savior.

"Shikaku-san, Yoshino-san told me to come get you." He walked in just at the right moment my poker face was about to crumble down in front of Shikaku and of course, I stood up, ran over to him and hugged his leg in a pretense that I missed him.

"Kashi! Where you go?" I babbled.

"Uh, to Shikaku-san's wife."

"Oh. Kashi, Haine hungry. Buy bread!"

"We're just about to have breakfast with them, can't you wait?"

No, Kakashi. As much as I want to meet Yoshino and baby Shikamaru, staying with Shikaku is dangerous for me. "Bread!" I whined, trying to act like a kid as much as possible.

Behind me, the clan head merely chuckled. "I'm sure Yoshino will understand, Kakashi."

"Shikaku-san, don't even try escaping your responsibility."

"I'm not.  
"Sure." Kakashi sounded frustrated.

The clan head patted my head roughly before saying goodbye. "Just bring her over once a week. That should work."

Boom.

My life was over.

* * *

"Kashi, Haine don't wanna go to scary man's house!" I whined and whined and whined. I've repeated that line four times already and Kakashi still didn't answer me.

By this time, we were walking through the main road of Konoha and back to my apartment where I can enjoy my solitude.

I did say that being outside doesn't scare me anymore but I didn't say that I stopped being scared of people in general. I was not anti-social in my previous life, just a bit reserved compared to my peers, but being cooped up for two years with no human contact aside from Kushina and the frequent visitors like Minato and Honda made me used to seeing only one or two people at a time.

And I knew Kushina from the anime. I also knew my visitors and their capabilities. If they had wanted me dead, then they would have already killed me regardless of my status as waiting for Kushina to die and replace her as jinchuriki kind of thing.

But Shikaku? He was a dangerous man. As much as I admire his intelligence, it will prove exhausting for me to act childish every day in his presence. I mean, I don't have to act like anything I'm not if I'm alone, right? Right? So, really, the best choice for me is to be alone and enjoy my life like that.

 _So why are we entering the Uchiha Compound?_

The wooden walls of the Uchiha compound boasted their clan symbol in varying degrees. However, the one which shocked me most was who was outside the gate, seemingly waiting for something - or _someone._

Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke stood just outside the boundaries with the eldest talking to the guard. Sasuke seemed interested in making his older brother bald as he pulled on Itachi's hair with surprising force and velocity for a baby.

"Itachi," Kakashi called out.

What? Are we going to meet the Uchiha now? I thought Kakashi was hated by the Uchiha for taking Obito's eye? Why was he walking so calmly towards its treasured heir?

Itachi turned around and I was hit with the realization that he was still an Academy student at this age. He wore no forehead protector on his body and was free from the tear-through lines that were evident in his older form.

He smiled and goodness, I see now why he is called a pacifist. "Hatake-san, good morning." His smile alone allowed me to relax despite being on foreign ground. His gaze switched over to me and I flinched. "She is...?"

Kakashi shook his head. "No one important. The items, please." As straightforward as ever and what did he mean by no one important! He could have worded it better. I pouted and turned my gaze away from the two, opting to look at Sasuke in Itachi's arms.

He still had the reddish hue that babies had in their early stages but I could see that he looked more like Mikoto than Fugaku. In other words, incredibly feminine. How come his eyelashes are so long? Is that even possible?

Itachi brought out a tiny scroll from his pocket and handed it over to Kakashi. "Mother wanted to remind you that she can only lend these to you for a year at most."

Kakashi nodded. "Okay, that works out fine. I'll return these before a year passes, then."

I blinked. What were those items?

"Ah! And one more thing. Please don't mention them to my father. He doesn't know about helping Hokage-sama with his child."

Oh, they were for Naruto.

"Alright. Expect to get your reward tomorrow at the latest."

Itachi nodded and smiled before waving goodbye.

Wait, wait, wait. "Kashi! You forgot to say thank you," I spoke out and promptly, the shinobi froze.

The clan heir looked at me in curiosity. "It's fine, it was a mission given to me so it was my duty to see it done," he explained. I looked at him in admiration. He's an angel...but when did the Hokage assign missions to a five year old anyway?

"Let's go, Haine."

I can't wait to see Kakashi act like the one in canon.

* * *

Once we got home, it was already nearing lunch time. To my surprise, Kakashi had already bought something on our way home. I was a bit miffed that he bought something without my knowledge since it was my money that he was using but he bought bread too - and I certainly remember asking him to buy me bread at Shikaku's house so I let it slide.

"Haine, get some sleep after this," he blurted out suddenly as I put away my plate.

I blinked, turning to face him. "Why? Haine wants to read." I needed to finish the book already.

Kakashi shook his head. "No, fuuinjutsu can come later. I've received instructions to train your physical state first before anything else."

I see. Of course, since I've been cooped up for two years, my physical abilities may be lacking even for an average two year old.

"Okay."

For a moment, there was silence. Maybe he was surprised that I actually cooperated for once. Whatever.

I don't think training will be that hard.

Oh how wrong I was.

Even though he's just making me jog and even with my gifted stamina with my Uzumaki descent, in just an hour, I'm already out of breath.

"We will do this everyday until you get used to it," he said as he handed me a water bottle which I accepted gratefully.

Everyday? Is he going to kill me? I think I underestimated the training they underwent to become shinobi.

"Minato-sensei entrusted your training to me so I will ensure that you be up to his standards by the fifteenth of next month. Next, two hundred jumps."

He's Spartan!

After two hours of nonstop physical activity, my body finally gave up on me and I collapsed in a heap while trying to finish another lap on the rabbit hop activity.

In a flash, Kakashi was beside me. I think he was looking over me as I tried to sit up by planting my elbows on the ground.

"Enough."

I stopped moving. Lifting my gaze up to Kakashi's rather satisfied face, I once again slipped to the ground, confused. Why would he be satisfied? I hadn't completed the activity. Normally, a mentor should be disappointed.

"That's all for today," he added, grabbing me by the arm to lift me up in a standing position.

My knees felt weak and I thought I was going to fall down again but Kakashi lifted me up to his shoulder, making me sit there. I didn't know he had a caring side.

"Did Haine do good?"

"You did. I expected to stay only for two hours but you kept me here for three. I'm going to have to remedy the schedule if training you is going to take this long. A kid can't miss dinner."

I looked up at the sky, seeing that it was nearing evening.

I guess it was Kakashi's way of saying that I did better than expected.

Well, if that was all it took to please him, then I wouldn't mind doing it everyday...

"You stink, get in the bath."

But that didn't mean that I had to tolerate his attitude.

I bit his hand as he shoved me in the bathtub.

* * *

I turned so that I would be lying on my back, my book forgotten on the floor as I had accidentally pushed it out of the bed earlier.

I know that I should be sleeping. It was only my second night in the apartment and it just doesn't feel that comfortable.

The bed was too small, Kushina had a lot bigger one. There were too many windows in my room - I'll talk to Kakashi about taking them down - and the chilly wind coming in made me paranoid. My room felt bare, lacking of the toys and furniture that I was used to seeing in my previous room.

All in all, it just didn't feel right.

Kakashi slept in the room just next to mine and I could hear him sharpening his kunai set. I knew that he knew I wasn't asleep yet. He's a good shinobi that way, not that I'm underestimating his skills or anything. I know very well how skilled Kakashi is.

My mind just can't wrap around him replacing Kushina as my caretaker.

What was Minato thinking, assigning him to me?

Right, Minato. He didn't let me meet Kushina. Maybe he was lying and Kushina isn't really in a stable condition, after all. No, he wouldn't do that. Minato may be a shinobi, but he didn't lie, not to anyone. However, does he expect me to climb up to S-rank just to see her? No way, I can wait that long. I'm not particularly motivated to become a shinobi so doing this to me is just sly.

I'll just pester him everyday until he says yes.

I lifted my blanket over my head, covering me from the chilly wind that suddenly got stronger.

I don't even know what I'm going to do with my life.

I was content when I was with Kushina. I didn't care that I had been reincarnated in this foreign world. I believed that those days would go on forever.

I didn't even take into account that I was growing up - the Kushina was a kunoichi, needed by the village. She was only taking care of me because Minato wouldn't let her go on missions because of her pregnancy.

Why was I even reborn in this place, with all these memories? It would've gone insanely better without them. Then I would have had a normal life, as normal as a life can be in a world like this one.

Really, I don't even know anymore.

Am I just going to go with the flow of the story? In which case I've already made a big mistake by letting Minato live - not that I'm regretting that. Minato deserved to live a full life and Naruto deserved a normal childhood.

Kushina...was the reason I didn't think of all this. Now that she's not in the picture, sleeping away in a coma, she basically forced me to face reality. Really, how cruel of her whether she did it purpose or not.

Now that I think about it, I don't even know the details on how Minato and Kushina survived death. All I know is that...the canon Kushina came to life before everything began.

I sat up completely, ignoring the headache that resulted from my abruptness. How did that happen? Nothing like that happened in canon...in which case I can say that I also didn't exist in canon. Was it all because of me?

Ugh. I don't know.

I better sleep this off. Yeah, I should sleep. Everything will be better come morning.

 _"Everything will come into place, Uzumaki Haine. You just need to be the driving factor."_

I don't know if I imagined hearing that but sleep slowly came to overtake me and it was pushed to the back of my mind.

I'm sure it isn't anything serious.

* * *

 **So how was it?**

 **Feel free to leave a review.**

 **I would appreciate some reactions.**

 **I tried to hint what would be happening in Haine's life in this chapter but I don't know if it was done well.**


	6. Chapter Five

**_Greetings!_**

 ** _I think this is the fastest I've uploaded a new chapter. I'm a bit happy that I could do it._**

 ** _This chapter's a bit shorter than the previous one but I wanted to update as fast as possible._**

 ** _And I think I'm getting bored of Haine still being two years old._**

 ** _I'm going to advance the story a bit. :P_**

 ** _Once again, I hope that you enjoy this story!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I only own my OC._**

* * *

My eyebrows scrunched up as I tried to keep my feet beneath my bottom. I'm still not used to sitting in this kind of position.

"If you received information that four enemy shinobi, who are stronger and faster than you, are planning to ambush you, what do you do when you're alone?" Shikaku droned, lying down on the porch while I sat inside the room with a pile of books on my lap.

It's almost like he's punishing me.

"Transform into a common object in your surroundings and mask your chakra bit by bit. To be sure, form a shadow clone and have it run to where you were running to in the first place if the shinobi know it or run elsewhere if not."

Shikaku nodded. "Great." He sat up, signaling that the session was over and I sighed in relief. "It really depends on the type of shinobi that comes after you and your current abilities. If you were your father, what would you have done?"

I placed the pile of books beside me before stretching my legs. "Take them for interrogation?"

"That would work because your father is the fastest man alive and he could easily take them down with his Hiraishin technique. The solution you gave me can work only if you have the abilities you just mentioned."

"Hokage-sama told me that I'm not allowed to tamper with my chakra yet. I need to enter the academy first."

He scratched his nape. "Reasonable, but considering you're an Uzumaki, it wouldn't hurt to have you used to feeling your chakra."

I only nodded. I won't mention the fact that I could already feel my chakra, ever since the Kyuubi's attack. I haven't used it since then, though and since Minato ordered me not to use it, I haven't found a reason to.

"Shikaku, Haine-chan! Come for breakfast!" Yoshino called us out from the dining room.

I stood up quickly and pulled my bag on. "Thank you for your time, Kaku-jiisan. I'll leave now," I made my way to the door before the aforementioned clan head lifted me off my feet by my collar.

"The Hatake boy isn't here yet so I can't let you leave. What's so wrong about eating breakfast with us?" He asked me as he made his way to the dining room, with me in hand.

"I promised Hokage-sama that I would have breakfast in the office, and I know Kashi's going to be late for thirty minutes so I should get a head start!" I reasoned out, struggling to free myself. When I knew that it was no use, I surrendered and let myself be placed on high chair.

Yoshino came over to me and draped a cloth over my lap before doing the same to Shikamaru, who I noticed was right next to me. What was stranger was that he was staring at me with those black eyes of his. Weird, really weird.

I smiled at him the best I could before averting my eyes to face the food I have been handed. Egg over rice with a boneless fish? I guess it's pretty typical for a Japanese meal...until I see a glass of milk beside the rice bowl.

I gaped in horror.

How could they serve me milk!?

Yoshino seemed to notice my expression. "Don't you like the food?"

I shook my head quickly. "Ah, it's not that. It's just...the milk."

My gaze turned to her as I was going to ask for a glass of water as substitute when I happened to see the glint in her eyes. In my peripheral vision, I caught sight of Shikaku facepalming himself and Shikamaru eating quietly while glancing at me a few times.

"Milk is very good for the body, you know?" she insisted, inching her face closer to mine.

My lips twitched from its smile. "Ah...but I really don't like it, Yoshino-baasan."

She smiled and I knew I was done for. "I won't let you leave till you finish all this," she pointed to the food in front of me. "And that goes for the two of you too!"

Shikaku groaned as he began to pick at his food and Shikamaru, bless his heart, looked even paler as he eyed his portion. I'm amazed that he could even understand what she was ordering him to do.

Maybe I could run to the entryway? I eyed Yoshino and judged her ability to catch me. No good, she's at least chunin level. If she were a normal housewife it wouldn't be a problem but... Shikaku just couldn't marry a civilian, huh?

Forcing it on Shikaku may be a better solution...

I grinned. He was the one who pushed me here so I think he deserves to grant me a favor.

* * *

I lay on the floor after eating, clutching my stomach and willing myself not to vomit.

She actually forced it on me.

What did I ever do to her? Granted, I've refused a total of twelve breakfast invites from them by disappearing almost immediately after my session with Shikaku but is that a reason to make me drink an abomination? No!

I felt Shikamaru drape his body on my stomach and I forced myself to look at him.

He was once again, unblinkingly looking at me.

"What?"

He blinked and just pointed at my hair.

I was in no mood to play sign language with him. "Come on, I need you to speak to understand what you're trying to tell me."

He blinked again and opened his mouth before closing it, narrowing his eyes in the process. Don't tell me he got too lazy.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Whatever."

Nara Shikamaru as a kid wasn't as I expected. He never cried, never talked - at least in front of me - and always just sat in one place, unless he was called. He was the epitome of a model first child, at least if I were to have a child.

I never planned to get close to him, though. He was a major character and associating with him would be bad. I've done enough damage, I shouldn't try to make more.

Shikamaru poked me in the eye as soon as I found myself sleepy and god, it hurt.

I sat up in shock, making the one year old lie on his back on my lap. "Ow! Why did you do that?"

I nursed my eye tenderly, becoming temporarily blind as I could not open my other unharmed eye without opening the affected one.

Ugh, I don't even know what goes into this kid's mind! Genius or not, everyone is the same when they're kids, huh?

"Red?"

Huh? What? Whose voice is that? And what does he mean by red?

"Hair red?"

Wait, is that Shikamaru talking to me? I unintentionally opened my eyes to see the truth for myself but it still hurt so I closed them again.

I saw it though. I saw Shikamaru biting on my hair. Mercilessly. With drool on top.

"Stop that! What are you going to do if you swallow a strand?" I chided, trying to gently remove the lock of my hair from his mouth without sight.

Once I have safely secured my hair, I tried to ignore the soggy wetness by wiping it with my handkerchief. "Hair is not food. Wait, you can't even understand me," I grumbled.

"Sorry."

Wait, he knew how to apologize? Figures, he's still the smartest character that ever lived in this world. "I forgive you. Now, let me just lie down in peace while I wait for the stinging to die down." My eye still hurt, for your information.

I felt him plop down beside me and the warmth coming from another human body shocked me.

It's been a while since I lay down beside a person.

That's right...not only Kushina, all the people that exist here are real. They're not characters from a manga - well, not anymore at least. This is my world now.

Shikamaru's breathing evened, telling me that he had fallen asleep.

Maybe it's high time I stop treating them artificially. I already figured out that I'll die here so why can't I make this life the way I want it? Screw the plot, it's already impossible to revert things anyway.

* * *

Once, when I tried going to the training grounds on my own after breakfast with the Nara family, I got lost. Sure, I knew my way in the marketplace and the residential area, but when it comes to finding the right training ground, I had no idea where to start looking.

Thankfully, and I really am thankful or else I would have had to talk to somebody for directions and that's just way too uncomfortable, the ANBU nin who were following me realized my predicament and immediately transported me to the right training ground.

Kakashi was already there that time.

He just snorted at me and began my training.

I swore to be able to navigate my way from the Nara compound to this training ground from then on.

However, one problem continued to face me when I finally arrive.

Kakashi starting his perpetual tardiness.

Of course, I've already anticipated such but that doesn't change the fact that I hate wasting my time - especially on waiting for someone who's I'm sure is just hiding from me until he decides it's time to appear.

I've already prepared myself to start the morning run alone and wait for him to appear beside me but this time was not the case.

"Kashi? Why are you already here?" I was close to gaping, seeing that my almost sixteen year old mentor came earlier than me.

Is the world about to end.

"Wipe that stupid look off your face. Someone was chasing me all around town so I thought I could use you as shield," he reasoned out, and for once, I could see he really did look annoyed.

Chasing him? Maybe it's Gai. He really is amazing, to force even Kakashi to come on time.

Kakashi noticed my stare and frowned. "Go run fifty laps before we start."

"Eh? That's too much!" I've only ran twenty before?

"We're going to up your training. Apparently, Minato-sensei's planning to let you move up the ranks by taking the shinobi placement examination by the time you're genin."

Once again, I gaped at him. Really? He's really going to let me do that! That's so convenient!

"Provided that you stay in the academy till you're at the average graduating age, of course."

Now that dampened my spirits. I'll have to think about it sometime.

The silver-haired jounin picked something up from his pocket. "And before I forget, wear these." He handed me four maroon-colored leather bracelets? Oh wait, two were anklets.

I took them and followed his instruction, wearing one on each of my wrists and ankles. "What are these?"

Kakashi bent down, touching those on my wrists. "They're chakra retaining weights. Minato-sensei made them." His hands glowed blue and already, I could feel them weighing me down. "They're designed so that the more chakra you insert into them, the heavier they get. The most convenient part is that it allows you to store the chakra you put in and take it back whenever you need it," he pointed out by removing the excess chakra he put on my anklets.

"Minato-sensei worked hard on the seals for this so you better use them properly."

The appeal of learning fuuinjutsu just got that much larger.

Kakashi tapped my shoulder. I looked at his smiling face and knew that I will dislike what's going to happen the next. "Now, go run fifty laps, Haine."

I hate him.

* * *

I couldn't complete the fifty laps in one go after all.

I had to take three five minute breaks between the run and I couldn't even get up for at least thirty minutes after it. I never knew thatwearing weights would tire me down so much.

After that day, Kakashi made me wear them everyday, adding to the weight every week.

There's still the getting accustomed to for the first two days after the additional chakra but after that, it goes swimmingly well. I can't even feel them anymore after the week is over.

I better come up with some thanks for Minato, though. Should I just ask him?

"Stop spacing out. We're already here," Kakashi told me, dropping me off at the ground floor of the Hokage's tower.

"Oops, sorry. Oh, and can I head home on my own today? I want to buy something at the market."

"I hope it's nothing like the one you previously bought. I don't want to answer to any complaints from store owners about your conquest again."

I tried to innocently blink at him. It didn't work though. It stopped working since a long time ago.

"I promise."

He just looked at me disbelievingly before jumping away.

I turned and headed for Minato's office. The guards granted me entrance right away, growing accustomed to my visits. I've hardly missed a day for a year and a half already so that should be expected.

Entering the office, I heard before I saw, Naruto crying.

Minato was trying hard to pacify him but to no avail, Naruto only cried louder.

I face palmed. I knew what he wanted but just because I was late today, doesn't mean that he should have such attitude.

"Naruto, I brought you some candies! Do you want them?"

The manipulative toddler promptly stopped crying and started beaming at me, stretching out his arms. Minato sent me an apologetic look as I took Naruto from him. Naruto immediately dug his hand in my pocket and pulled out a lollipop.

I opened it and let routine take its course as Naruto and I played in the corner while Minato finished up his paperwork for the day.

"Haine, did you hear about my plan from Kakashi already?"

I looked up at him. "Uh, yeah. About moving up the ranks through the placement exams right?" I'm actually surprised he brought it up so late. That was three months ago.

He nodded. "Yes, with the condition that you graduate at the age of twelve. I want to hear your thoughts about it."

Uh...why is he asking for my opinion all of a sudden? He's talking more than usual too...

"I think it's the fastest way that I can move up the ranks without a genin team tagging behind me and graduating at age twelve isn't really a problem if I take into consideration that I could enroll at age eleven and spend one year at the academy before graduating."

"One year at the academy? What are you going to do with the rest of your time?"

I raised my eyebrows at him. Isn't it obvious?

"I'm going to train of course. Being in the academy will limit my training time and I don't need to befriend kids that won't even make the cut."

Minato stood up and walked towards me. Naruto, curse him, snored innocently beside me.

"You forgot to take into consideration the fact that you're my daughter now."

I don't get his point. My expression must have told him so because he chuckled, further confusing me.

"Being my daughter means that you must be a model example to your peers so that you don't ruin my reputation."

I don't think anything I do will ruin his image. He's too loved by the village.

"And?"

He smiled and I finally realized what he was trying to say.

This is the worst.

"I've decided. You're going to attend the academy once you turn five. You have two years to train as hard as you can before your training time is cut in half."

I glared at him halfheartedly because I knew that I had no way out. "I can't convince you to do it my way?"

Minato only shook his head, casting me an apologetic glance. "Sorry, Haine. It's for your own sake. You need to make a name for yourself or else, Kushina will kill me once she wakes up and finds out what I've been doing recently."

"Oh! And I'm going to continue teaching you fuuinjutsu just as she would have wanted."

I put my best poker face and deadpanned at his beaming smile. I get it now. He's past the mourning stage, now he's in the 'I must do my best to fulfill her wishes!' one.

Why must I be dragged into his moods?

Why am I even making excuses for myself? Minato's normal now, he's not out for my blood anymore! But he's still really annoying.

However, he's right - when is he ever wrong, really? Certainly, I need to make a name for myself if I want to be regarded as a high-ranking ninja and where could I start if not in the academy with kids the same age as me? I could practice my poor social skills there too...

Ugh, am I seriously considering this?

* * *

And so I found myself at the opening ceremony of the academy, escorted by Kakashi and Naruto, once I turned five.

I stared at the numerous - enough to make me dizzy - aspiring shinobi frolicking with their parents.

This is going to be hell on earth.

* * *

 **So how was it?**

 **Let me know through a review!**


	7. Chapter Six

**I'm crying... School starts again tomorrow!**

 **If only Junior-Senior Prom isn't this year, I'll actually be excited to go to school, but noooooo, the whole of January will be spent on practicing for the worthless thing. Really, if only they didn't involve grades I won't even give the thing a single drop of my attention.**

 **Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

 **I actually didn't know what went on with this chapter. I wrote the scenarios that should happen before I even started writing this but somehow, things just deviated from what I planned. Seriously. I just went with the flow so I don't know how this chapter might look like.**

 **Please enjoy and tell me your comments via review! Thank you very much!**

 **Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto.**

* * *

"Good morning, everyone! My name is Matsuzaki Midori and I will be your instructor for the rest of the year," our teacher introduced himself, standing behind the podium with his name written with chalk on the board.

I stared at him blankly from the back, finding no words to express how much I wanted to leave the classroom.

Fortunately, I got placed in a class with only less than thirty students. Any more and I think I'll faint.

I placed myself in a corner at the back, somewhere I thought would be deserted since the children were still all high from seeing Minato in the entrance ceremony. Well, I understand why - the Hokage isn't a public person after all.

However, the table wasn't deserted at all. As soon as I though that I found a safe place to sit without feeling nervous around a person, a boy sat beside me - well, not really beside me as the table was long and he sat on the corner as I did - but that was enough to make me tense.

It's great that he didn't try to make conversation, though. I don't know if I could have spoken normally.

"Alright! To learn more about each other, please introduce yourselves. Starting from..." I got a bad feeling as soon as his eyes met mine. "There and we'll go zigzag, okay?"

He pointed at the boy next to me who only calmly smiled before standing up to introduce himself. Wait, that means I'm next! W-What am I going to say?

"Ichinose Kieru, five years old. I want to become a shinobi so that I can live on my own. I sell rice candy so if any of you want some, you can buy from me. That's all," he said all he wanted to say and sat back down, still with that smile on his face.

My eyes turned wide. That was an awfully straightforward introduction. Maybe that's what I'll do.

All eyes turned to me and I forced myself to stand. I'm just going to introduce myself, no problem! I talk with the Hokage everyday, live with the genius Hatake Kakashi and am known for being the Hokage's daughter by the entirety of the shinobi corps so why should I be nervous in front of kids?

I feel stupid being so nervous. I feel stupid for trying to imitate a five year old kid.

I put on a smile and started, "Hello, my name is Namikaze Haine and I'm five years old too. I hope that this year serves as a good training foundation for the future."

And that was it.

Or so I thought.

It seems that the kids somehow knew that I was their Hokage's daughter - figures because he just introduced himself a while ago and his name is still fresh in their minds - so after the introductions were over and Midori-sensei dismissed us, most of the kids flocked around me.

I thought of getting out before they reached me but it would look weird if I run straight to the door.

I wanted to faint. At least I would be able to escape this.

"You're Hokage-sama's daughter?"

"You don't look like him at all!"

"Hey, how can your hair be so red?"

"I guess you can be called as pretty..."

"Haine-chan, right? Can I be your friend?"

"Hey, let me meet Hokage-sama!"

"Say, my mom told me that you live alone?"

"Eh? That's so cool!"

"What's with your hands, why are they so heavy?"

"Teal eyes...they look close to Hokage-sama's eyes but they're really not the same shade..."

"Haine-chan, how come your clothes look so cool? I want them too!"

I cannot take this anymore. I was about to say so as nicely as I could because I really was having a hard time to breath by the sheer number of students around me when I noticed that the boy - what was his name again? -heading out without looking back.

Woah. What a peculiar kid, really.

Come to think of it, I need to buy the materials that Midori-sensei mentioned we would need for the year today so I can train without interruptions tomorrow night.

Now, how do I get out of this circle...?

Before I could even do or say anything, I found myself outside of the classroom, looking up at a mask that looked suspiciously looked like a butterfly. In other words, ANBU saved me.

I blinked. "Oh, uh, thanks? Can you please let me down?" The ANBU did so, placing me gently on my own two feet before standing up straight again.

In the distance I could hear my classmates' loud voices, no doubt confused or amazed at how I was able to disappear so quickly. I looked at the ANBU again. "Uh, I appreciate you getting me out o there, ANBU-san but won't it be bad to suddenly disappear in front of children?"

There was a tense silence for a moment.

The ANBU tilted their head. "It doesn't matter."

Of course it matters! They're going to be all over me tomorrow as well at this rate!

I mentally face-palmed. I don't even want to bother myself caring at this point.

"So can you shunshin me to dad's office, then?"

The ANBU shook their head. "The Hokage's office cannot be entered through a shunshin. Will in front of it, suffice?"

New information gathered, thanks ANBU. "Yeah, that'll do."

And I found myself in front of a large door, unlike what I've been accustomed to seeing everyday.

"ANBU-san, this is not my dad's office." I looked out of the large window behind us. "We're still in the academy."

No one answered and I knew, before I even turned around, that the ANBU was gone.

My eye twitched.

Rude.

Nonetheless, I knocked on the door. The ANBU wouldn't have brought me here just to play around with me. I don't think I ever did anything to trouble them, after all.

"Come in," Minato's voice came from inside and I blinked in shock. What was he doing here in the academy?

I pushed open the door and immediately stepped to the right as I avoided a running three year old Naruto from crashing onto me.

He skidded into a full stop before turning back to me, grinning.

"Nee-san! Nee-san! Look at this!" He held his arm out to me. I noticed that he had on a bracelet with the same design as mine, only colored blue. I also noticed a small kanji on its material. It looked a bit different, though... Oh, it's upside down.

Smiling, I corrected its placement. "It's upside down, Naruto. When you wear it, wear it like this, okay?"

Naruto nodded, grabbing my hand and dragging me inside the office where Minato was once again furiously stamping the papers.

"Good morning, dad," I greeted, sitting down on the sofa at the corner where Naruto's playpen was located.

Minato stopped for a moment, smiling at me. "Good morning, Haine. How was your day at the academy?"

I wanted to ask why he was here and not the Hokage Tower but I felt like I needed to answer his question first. "It was okay. You're really popular though. It seems like civilians still don't know my face even though I go to the marketplace all the time so most of the kids were excited to meet me - daughter of Hokage-sama."

"That's normal. Make sure to interact with your classmates, alright? You need to get rid of your social anxiety."

I felt myself pout. I knew that staying this way would be detrimental to my social life and as humans are generally social people, I needed to acclimate myself quickly.

"I'll be good," I responded, watching Naruto play with toy kunai. He picked one off the floor before throwing them at me. In turn, I threw them back beside him. "By the way, why are you working here?"

"This office was originally the Hokage's office. The one you saw in the tower was only temporary. I had this office renovated for Naruto before."

And it took two years?

I decided not to ask, knowing that it was somehow related to Naruto again.

"So I'll have to report to you as soon as I finish class, is that it?"

Minato smiled. "No, I just want you to have lunch here everyday you have class. That takes care of visiting Naruto, right?"

I blinked. This arrangement actually makes it extremely convenient for me.

"Uh, sure, I guess. Thanks?"

He laughed. "Why do you sound so confused? I just want to have lunch with my daughter."

I felt cold sweat run down my neck as I stood up, about to leave.

I'm sure his intentions are all good but I'm still unused to being treated this nicely by anyone yet so him starting to do so freaks me out a bit. I'd like it if he just returned to treating me like how you do a neighbor's kid.

"Nee-san!" Naruto totally broke me out of my thoughts as he jumped into my arms. Considering I was only a foot taller than him, I fell down on my butt, trying to catch him.

As I was mooning over the pain, Naruto was thumping his clenched hands on my chest. If I had breasts I would have punched him off me at that moment.

"Take me for a walk!"

Naruto beamed.

I stared at him in deadpan.

Is he a dog?

I looked at Minato for support but only found him with his mouth open. He was gaping.

"Nee-san~!"

I turned my gaze to Naruto, about to refuse his request since I was about to go to the market. Naruto was less known than me but if those who knew me saw me with him, it would take no genius to make the connection.

I don't think Minato would want Naruto to gain unwanted attention. So far, only the shinobi corps knew of him besides the council of elders.

Minato doesn't like taking risks, especially when his family is involved.

Who knows what Iwagakure would do once they find out he had another child.

I'm surprised that I haven't been targeted for any kidnapping actually! I thought they would act immediately once they knew of my existence. It's either they don't have knowledge of my existence yet or they know that a kidnapping attempt would be too predictable.

Even I could guess.

I looked at Minato once again. He looked like he wanted to permit Naruto against his logic but also didn't want him to go with me.

I understood him. If he didn't approve, besides wanting to pamper his child, Naruto would cry rivers and I doubt he'd be able to finish any work for the following week since he couldn't just ignore a pouting Naruto. On the other hand, too many risks might come forth if he let him.

Besides, I don't want to babysit Naruto in the streets! I can't even relax when I'm by myself or with Kakashi, how can I take care of a hyperactive three year old kid who has no sense of danger? Impossible.

I lifted Naruto off me and stood up, placing him on his feet. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I have something I need to do today, so next time okay?" I smiled at him gently, hoping desperately that it would work.

"Naruto, your sister needs to take care of her studies so she can't take care of you right now. What about asking me? Do you want to take a walk with daddy?"

Oh God. He sounded so sweet I almost cringed.

Naruto pouted. "I don't want with daddy!"

Both I and Minato froze.

Oh this kid is good at torturing his father.

Minato looked like he was about to cry.

Being the strongest man in the village didn't mean that you were immune to your child's attacks, I guess.

I better store this information for later use...

"I just can't. Maybe tomorrow?"

"I want right now!"

"Look, Naruto. You need to stop acting so spoiled. Just because you want it right now doesn't mean that you can get it straight away. That's just selfish."

"I don't get it."

He looked confused. I guess I did talk a bit too fast... Well, at least he isn't crying...

I patted his head. "I'll make a deal with you, then! When you understand what I said just now, then I'll take you for a walk anytime you want!"

His grin shined so much it hurt.

"Deal!" He ran to his dad. "Daddy, help me!"

Minato just looked relieved that the situation was resolved nicely. "Sure, Naruto."

I was also relieved. That was a bit exhausting even though I didn't do anything. I peered at the sun from the window, deciding that it was time for lunch.

"I'm going to the market area, dad. Do you want me to buy Naruto anything?"

Minato shook his blond head. "Buy him a regular-sized ramen from Ichiraku for me?"

"The one with less salt than normal?"

He smiled, nodding.

"Okay then, I'm off!"

"Bye, Haine."

I closed the door and headed towards the stairs.

What should I eat today?

* * *

"Haine!" a voice called out from behind me.

I blinked when I saw a Kakashi haphazardly breathing like he had run a marathon.

"Kashi? What's wrong?"

"Have you seen Anko?"

Anko who? Mitarashi?

He facepalmed, earning the looks of the villagers around us. I immediately smiled at those looking to diffuse their curiosity.

"Right, you wouldn't know her."  
"Why? Are you looking for her?"

Kakashi sent me a look like he was asking me if I was stupid.

"I'm avoiding her. If you see her, tell her that I went to the training ground forty-four. She has purple hair and - you'll know when you see her."

I raised my brow. Why does he think I'm going to help him when I don't even know the full details?

 _"Hatake Kakashi!"_ a voice called out and Kakashi froze. He just froze and before I knew it, leaves were falling down in front of me.

Huh. I really need to learn shunshin. It's real convenient.

I was about to go on my way when a stomach appeared in front of me. Really, why is everyone obstructing me today?

I stepped back to avoid kissing the stomach and looked up before desperately clenching my teeth so that my jaw wouldn't fall down to the ground. Mitarashi Anko stood in front of me, looking ragged and positively - wait, why's her hair blue?

Her eyes bore onto me and I immediately understood why every kid was afraid of Anko one way or another in canon. I can't explain but she sent shivers up my spine.

I tried to smile. "Uh, do you need me for something?"

"You're the Namikaze brat, right? The one who's got Hatake whipped?"

I blinked. Say that again?

She seemed to take my shocked silence as an agreement. "Great, I was looking for you."

What? Isn't she looking for Kakashi?

She shoved a pile of folders in my hands. "Give these to Hatake. Oh, and tell him that I'll call Gai on him if he doesn't."

"Uh, sure."

Anko gave me a smile and I couldn't help but smile back. Wait, I was just scared of her a while ago. Why do I even have to obey her anyway? Just as I was about to give her back the folders, she waved a hasty goodbye and disappeared.

Ninjas.

Mind I remind everyone that the two of them talked to me in the middle of the street?

I scurried away to the side to avoid the looks.

I just want to buy some things, why do I have to meet with so many people along the way?

* * *

"Haine. Haine. Wake up."

I slapped the hand which was shaking me awake before trying to open eyes. My eyelids were too heavy but I managed to open them at least halfway...only to see the ground - and a bit of my hair.

That sure woke me up.

"What in the world - wha?" I tried to stand up but found that I couldn't place my feet anywhere.

I shifted, noticing that I was carried on someone's shoulder - a specific someone actually.

I grabbed the white hair beside me with my two hands as I observed our surroundings. We were headed to the training grounds if the lack of buildings is to be considered.

"Kashi, what's your problem this time? It's still so early!" I mean, the darkness is still in full mode. I can't even say it's dawn.

And no, I'm not a morning person.

He didn't answer me the whole trip to the training grounds but so that I could express how displeased I was of the situation, I kept my tight hold on his hair, making sure that I was about to rip off a chunk of it as I pleased.

Once we were in the middle of the training ground we often used, he put me down without a word as I glared at him sleepily.

"So? What am I doing here? I need to go to the academy at eight," I grumbled, crossing my arms. I was still in my pyjamas, goodness. I'm also a kid! I need my sleep so that I can function normally.

He shrugged. "No problem, I still have seven hours to teach you how to use your chakra."

Seven hours? It's freaking one AM in the morning and you decide to just teach me chakra? This is so detrimental, it hurts.

"What? I thought you'd be happy about it."

"I've already activated my chakra."

"I see. That makes this easier then."

Awkward silence.

I shook my head in frustration. "Look, Kashi. For five year, I survived without chakra, so I think I can last one more day." We didn't have to come to the training ground one hour past midnight just so he could teach me. Actually, if I wanted to, I could've taught myself. I just had to actually try to use it, right? It's not like my awareness of it weakened or something. I don't think that could ever happen cause chakra is literally inside me.

I know that I should be jumping in excitement at this point in time and I know that I would have been doing that - if only he didn't propose the idea at one in the freaking morning.

I was in a bad mood.

And he knew it.

"I'll teach you the Shadow Clone Jutsu if you "I'll teach you the Shadow Clone Jutsu if you get this right in six hours."

I blinked. Okay, that's actually not that bad. But... "Who says I even have enough chakra for that?"

"Your lineage, actually," Kakashi deadpanned.

That actually makes a lot of sense. I could use the clone to attend school...you know what? I'm suddenly all geared up to do this. Who cares if it's in the morning? Who cares that I should still be asleep? I'm ready to learn! I'm ready to be productive!

"Let's do this!" I cheered to no one in particular.

"Alright, alright so just get down from that log already."

Did I already mention how I loved Kakashi? I didn't? Well, now you know.  
We started on trying to coat my hands with the chakra since it was easier to use my hands as a surface to release it than other parts of my body simply because I was still a beginner.

To be honest, it was pretty easy when Kakashi properly explained it to me. He also showed me how he did it and strangely enough, I could do it. No wonder it's the easiest.

Once I could do it professionally enough, we moved on to coating my whole body - which took a lot of time on my first try since I didn't know how to control it and I literally tried to release all the chakra from my hands to spread it over my body. A stupid move.

Kakashi explained that like my hands, my body can release chakra anywhere so I just had to try and let out the chakra from everywhere.

It was pretty hard. It took me one hour to do it and since the released chakra evaporated as soon as I let go of it, I was worried that I would burn out my entire reserves.

Thankfully, Uzumaki had naturally large reserves. I mean, I'm sure that my reserves aren't as big as Naruto's but Kakashi told me that mine easily passed his and considering the fact that spiritual energy increases it and I have an abundance of spiritial energy, I guess everything's peachy?

 _It so is._

I know this is stupid but I'm so happy that I can stick a leaf on my forehead now. This is not a big deal actually, but Kakashi told me that as soon as I could do five leaves stuck on my forehead for thirty minutes, he would teach me the jutsu.

I was so hyped up that I immediately did the deed. I stuck five leaves on my forehead...and everything but one fell off.

I guess I have to do this slowly.

So I placed another one, left it for ten minutes as I tried to get used to it before placing another, and another and another. Soon, I had five leaves on my forehead. It took me two freaking hours to do this. But I guess it's better than having to waste one hundred and fifty minutes if I did it thirty minutes at a time.

I proudly looked at Kakashi with five leaves on my forehead.

"You done? That took a bit long."

I don't care that I took too long, the important thing is that I can now do it so developing it will be pretty easy afterwards...and that he could teach me the jutsu.

"So before I teach it, can you tell me how much chakra you've lost?"  
Say what now? I didn't know I could do that.

"How?"

"Just feel it."

Great advice buddy, great advice.

Nevertheless, I tried to _feel it_ and was pleasantly surprised when I felt it. Somehow, I just knew that I lost a tenth of my chakra during this exercise.

"So?"

I snapped out of my reverie. "Uh, I guess I lost a tenth."

Kakashi nodded.

Awkward silence - again.

I decided to break it this time.

"So, when are you going to teach me?"  
Kakashi smiled that vague smile of his that gave me a really bad feeling.

"Who said I could teach you the jutsu when you don't even know the handseals?"

I gaped. Right, my training thus far only included physical fitness and calligraphy with some theory. I haven't even gone over handseals yet. I mentally face palmed myself. How could I have gone three years without even thinking about it?

A hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Well, we've got lots of time."

* * *

I arrived at school late but thankfully, Kakashi felt guilty enough that he shunshined me on my previous seat without anyone noticing...well maybe Midori-sensei did since I was in class when I shouldn't have been.

Cue a wide-eyed glare that I didn't know could be done.

Well, at least my seatmate was the same boy that I met yesterday.

I think he's awfully serious with his studies considering that he didn't once look my way and just kept on listening and taking notes.

I smiled to myself. That's actually a pretty good arrangement.

Until I fainted all of a sudden without any notice at all.

I felt myself faint. I felt my head hit the table. I felt it when my seatmate tried to shake me awake and when the ANBU lifted me up.

I felt it all.

But all I could see was white.

Just pure white.

"Well, this is a sudden development," I said to no one in particular.

Silence.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

I looked around the room and proceeded to be blinded by an impossibly glowing light which I could impossibly see in a pure white space.

"What's going on?" I tried to shield my eyes but somehow, everything was just too bright.

 _"Uzumaki Haine...no...I should call you Maica."_

My eyes widened without my permission. How did - my real name!

 _"To believe is to see. Do you believe in God?"_

Then without warning, images began to flow into my mind.

 _Kakashi without his mask and only his hand covering the lower part of his face - his eyes are wide._

 _Two hands holding a katana._

 _Shikamaru dragging Naruto by the collar._

 _A target board with two shuriken on the center._

 _A boy who looked like my seatmate except older with Naruto - they're both laughing like good friends._

 _A dark brown background._

 _Kushina with white eyes._

 _Tsunade looking down on you with a concentrated expression._

 _A shuriken pinning a hand on the ground._

And then I woke up, strangely out of breath and staring at the mask of one ANBU.

What in the world was that?

I felt like vomiting.

"Namikaze Haine, blink once if you feel alright. Blink twice and you'll be rushed to the hospital," the ANBU with the swallowtail mask asked me in a monotone and soon I noticed my current situation.

"ANBU-san? Is there something wrong with my student?" Midori-sensei suddenly interjected, looking concerned but a bit overwhelmed at having an ANBU in his classroom.

I felt more than saw my classmates staring at me.

"Namikaze Haine, your answer?"

Remembering the ANBU, I faced him, blinking once and before I knew it, I was already sitting on my chair like normal.

At once, Midori-sensei started up towards me. "Namikaze-san, what happened? Why did that ANBU just appear out of nowhere?"

I blinked at her.

"Actually, I don't have the slightest idea either, sensei."

My seatmate chuckled.

* * *

 **Just saying this, but I totally didn't expect that I would write this scene at the end.**


	8. Chapter Seven

_Hello, readers! A very good day to you all._

 _I think I took a bit long to update this time but that's because our periodical examinations ended just last week. This week, were practicing for our JHS Promenade so as soon as I go home, I pass out on the bed, leaving me no time to write._

 _I could only write this chapter today because we have no classes. Thank the Miss Universe Pageant for that - congrats, Miss France! You're truly beautiful._

 _Anyways, this chapter was written hurriedly because I wanted to update as soon as possible. I don't know if it will suit your tastes, readers. I still hope that you like it!_

 _Please enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

* * *

Mastering hand seals was easier than I thought it would be. As I had Kakashi run me through them as soon as I got home that night, I realized that hey, I actually have excellent finger dexterity! It doesn't change the fact that the hand seals were ridiculously, though.

"This doesn't look one bit like a snake, Kashi!"

"It's the snake seal that shinobi has been using for generations. What are you trying to say?"

"That shinobi back then didn't have the slightest bit of imagination nor creativity?"

"...just do your work."

Ha! He can't admit that I'm right!

Speaking of that night, rather, that day when I fainted in the classroom for a record of only ten seconds, I was rushed to the hospital without further delay once lunch break set in.

In a bit more detail, I stepped inside Minato's office to have lunch with Naruto to see him on his chair like normal. Another step - he was in front of me. When I looked up, he patted my head, smiled, and suddenly, vertigo. Boom, we're already at the hospital.

I think that was more faint-inducing than what I actually experienced.

The medics were frantic, not with my check-up, but with Minato's presence in the room. That didn't decrease the efficiency of their work but I think they unintentionally exerted more force than what should have been applied. That injection hurt like a - a - one-sided love. Not that I know anything about that topic but I've heard enough o know that it hurt that much!

I was fine! I just had a bout of faint headedness. I told Minato the same thing but he wanted to really make sure.

In the end, there was nothing wrong about me. Minato made sure that they double-checked, triple-checked, quadruple-checked - I think he would have flipped the examination table had he have less self-restraint because the medics seemed incompetent.

Seriously, I know that working in front of the Hokage might be nerve-wrecking but it's supposed to be their job to stay composed in all situations! How could they have passed their exams with such work ethics?

After making sure that there was in fact, nothing wrong with me, _like I've been telling him a while ago_ , he sent me home.

Well, for good measure, he assigned another two ANBU to guard me. _Great, two additional headaches._ Like the four watching me sleep weren't good enough.

He didn't even let me attend the afternoon classes. Well, not that I had anything to lose.

The whole reason why that happened though was that weird dream I had. I don't know if it really is a dream or just something that suddenly popped into my mind. I just know that it was strange, weird, abnormal and completely out of place.

What were those scenes? I can't remember clearly.

"Honourable daughter, does this colour please you?" The tailor, Mira, asked me, holding up a pastel pink coloured cloth.

Whatever. I shouldn't let it bother me. I turned to Mira and nodded, "Yep."

I was in my room, being measured for a new wardrobe. Children grow up real fast so now that I'm a child myself, I'm making sure that everything I wear is a good fit for me. Too small will limit my movements while too big causes the cloth to blow up like a balloon whenever I spar with Kakashi.

"Can you make me a hoodie with that colour? Any good colour combination with it will do. Oh, and also a jacket with this style, please," I handed in a design that was incredibly popular with its practicality back in my previous life.

Mira took it, staring at it in wide-eyed wonder. "You always have such great design ideas, Honourable daughter. I'll do my best to make this for you."

I grinned. "Thanks!"

I waved them goodbye as soon as the measurements and design ideas were finished. They told me to expect them in two weeks. I think that's fast enough, considering they were redesigning my whole wardrobe which I will be wearing in the next year. Minato also made them take note that they had to make sure that all the clothes they made for me were designed for kunoichi.

With that over, I slumped on my couch, exhausted.

I was only able to deal with other people for a maximum of two hours. Those women stayed for at least five. No wonder I feel like all the fire inside me that I planned to use for training has simmered.

No. I don't want to train right now. I want to sleep.

But I can't. Because you know what? Take a guess.

 _I have class._

Why do I have to deal with school even here? I've had enough of hell in my previous life, thank you.

Nonetheless, I stood up to change because I was still in my pyjamas and who went to school in their sleepwear?

Just as soon as I finished combing my hair - I really have to cut it soon - Kakashi appeared beside me.

"You're running late, Haine," he remarked dryly, watching me as I pushed past him to gather my school things.

"That's rich, coming from you."

He snorted. "Hurry up. I've got to go to the Hokage Tower right now."

I looked at him. Like, really looked at him. Kakashi is now nineteen years old and still in his ANBU gear which means that Minato hasn't convinced him to quit it yet. Not that he needed to quit. This Kakashi is different than the one from canon. Minato and Kushina didn't die, therefore, Kakashi didn't lose the remaining most important people of his life yet. Which means that he didn't have the opportunity to develop his stupid suicidal tendency in canon.

I felt myself form a grin. That's way better.

He shot me an annoyed look. "Are you done?"

I nodded and soon, we were flying through the air.

* * *

"You need to flick your wrist a bit more. Like this," Kakashi instructed, throwing a kunai to the target board, only to hit the dead center.

I resisted the urge to groan in frustration.

I've been practicing kunai throwing for the last five days after my class at the academy and I've been getting nowhere. By this point, I had a three over ten chance of hitting the target board. Most of my kunai don't even hit the board.

It's a basic training exercise for shinobi and I'm the one who asked him to teach me how because miraculously, it slipped my mind for the last three years of my training.

And now I'm having trouble with it.

I threw another kunai and sulked as I watched it drop before even reaching the target.

This is going to take much longer than I thought.

"Okay, time's up. We'll continue tomorrow," the silver-haired ANBU remarked.

I nodded, a bit disappointed that I couldn't continue. I've been at it for four hours, though so I can understand that I need a break. Besides, evening is for fuuinjutsu so I won't be able to continue without feeling guilty, anyway.

Kakashi and I moved to collect the kunai around the grounds before placing them all in a scroll that he hid in a compartment on the wall. We weren't worried that anyone might chance upon it because we owned the grounds.

As soon as we reached the living room, we ate dinner before I locked myself up in my room, eager to start on my calligraphy practice.

I've been making good progress on my penmanship the last three years and Minato has started complimenting me on it too. I think it's about time that he decides my penmanship is finally perfect enough for him to start working on his promise of teaching me.

When I tried to reach for my brush, Kakashi entered the room - the locked room - with one kunai and a few target boards in his hands.

"What? What are you going to do with those?"

There goes his half-smile. "Stab each of these boards five hundred times tonight using this one kunai."

What? What is the purpose of doing something like that aside from destroying my floor?

He placed them on the floor beside me and disappeared.

How can anyone be so annoying without even doing anything that really wrongs me?

Looking at the equipment, my curiosity sparked a bit at the thought that maybe Kakashi instructed me to do this because it was a way to get better at kunai throwing.

And so I stabbed the five target boards five hundred time each in the center and found that after I completed the task, my mind felt completely refreshed.

The next day, after class, I finally hit the dead center.

Kakashi slapped my shoulder lightly. "All it needs is a killing intent."

I had to still improve my technique, though.

Nonetheless, I'm still happy.

* * *

Ichinose Kieru is a six-year old boy who looks entirely too thin for his age and body type.

Basically, he looks as if he's not getting fed enough.

He studies hard - I can see that because he's my seatmate ever since the Academy started, quiet and appears introverted but actually has enough charisma to make the class listen to him. I found that out when he was asked to explain his understanding of chakra.  
Everyone literally quieted down when he began to speak. He had this voice that wasn't loud nor soft. It was average in level. I can't explain it well, but he was a well-respected person in class - as much as a kid can be respected by fellow kids.

One thing I noticed about him was that he never initiates a conversation. That suits me well enough because I'm not a social person myself and if he doesn't want to particularly talk to me, then I wish he can be my seatmate forever.

That didn't mean that I wanted to meet him in the market of all places while he was being bullied by some arrogant civilian academy kids.

What am I thinking right now?

 _I didn't know that Kieru could fight like that._

Because despite being the one who is clearly being bullied, he was taking it like it didn't do anything to him. Which it did! I swear that cut on his temple didn't come from just out of nowhere! But he was clearly ignoring the bullies, looking at a paper on his hands.

Eventually, the bullies went away, which was to be expected as bullying is generally done by those who entertain themselves by hurting others.

I looked back at him, wondering what he was going to be up to.

Kieru was shivering, his fists clenched. I could see now that the bullies had dirtied his clothes and placed more than a few bruises on his skin which I figured hurt but would take not much time to heal as they were only on the surface level.

However, now that I think about it, Kieru always wears jackets whenever he was in the academy and he always, always had an adhesive bandage on his face. I ignored things like those because being a shinobi wanna-be, injuries are only a part of the training process. They're normal - only if they're accidental, not because they were inflicted on you.

Kieru must have finally noticed me as his wide golden gaze rested on me. I tensed. I knew those eyes. They were the eyes which I should have been looking at if Naruto had become an orphan.

The determination to live, to succeed, to survive.

Ichinose Kieru is an orphan and now, I realized why he studies so hard and why he looks like he doesn't have enough food.

The orphanages in Konoha weren't exactly the best of the best. Some of them were more a pain in Minato's ass just because of the caretakers not doing a good enough job.

Apparently, Kieru came from that orphanage.

That much I could deduce.

As his gaze bore on mine, I had the sudden urge to run because no, I don't want to involve myself in another person's life. As much as I sympathize with his situation, I couldn't - _shouldn't_ get involved.

Yet, I smiled and approached him.

"Good morning, Ichinose-san. Are you shopping for groceries?" I asked him, actually trying to avoid looking at his filthy clothes, spotted bruises and abrasion on his face.

Crap. Why did I do that? I should have smiled, waved and walked _away_.

Now, I have to deal with a kid who might not want to be my seatmate anymore if I screw this up.

 _I don't want to lose such an ideal seatmate._

He seemed taken aback that I had actually spoken to him. "Um, yeah. I was hoping to get in time for the sale at that store. But something...happened and now I'm late for it."

I knew only one store that gave discounts at this day. We shopped in the same store. However, something that really hit my mind, though, was that that particular store only sold instant products. Surely, he wouldn't sacrifice his health for a few hundred ryos...?

I didn't know how naive I was regarding the poverty of the village - or poverty in general.

"Really? We're going to the same shop, then! Do you want to go there together?"

I don't know how I can keep this kind of act but it's going pretty well basing on the startled look on Kieru's expression.

He seemed to be a bit overwhelmed because of the randomness of the situation. I'd rather not think about it being because I'm the Hokage's daughter.

"Sure. What are you buying?"

"Just some condiments."

Two kids together in the street on their way to shop groceries is not at all strange if you knew who they were and what they could do. But in the civilians' eyes, it might be strange because five or six year olds normally don't have the concentration and focus to buy groceries of all things.

That's why when we reached the store, the owner immediately recognizing me since I shopped all the time in his store, we were given fifty percent discount just because we were kids - ignore the fact that since it was me, that was to be expected.

I had a great time dragging Kieru around with that gob smacked expression on his face.

"Oh, by the way, do you sell rice candy still?"

Kieru, who was looking star stricken at this point when we're on our way home, nodded dumbly. I had a hard time convincing him that I was going to the same direction as the orphanage so I could walk him home but in the end, it paid off because holy crap, this section of the village is annoyingly crowded and dark. I guess this is what can be called as the red-light district? Everything is so messy and unorganized.

"Can you sell some to me tomorrow at class? I think Kashi would like them very much," I drawled out, planning to increase his allowance money with the sale.

Since I approached him, I better keep it up at least until he gets out of the orphanage. Which reminds me that I better do some research on the orphanages in Konoha. If you take one step, then I think you should take the extra mile just in case.

Besides, talking to him like this and ignoring him tomorrow won't result to any good.

I watched as his face literally lit up like a bulb at my proposition. "Okay. Thank you for buying!"

I snorted. "I haven't even taken anything yet!"

One thing that I was sure of is that it felt good to help someone because now that I think about it, helping Kieru won't do anything that will deviate me from seeing Kushina. In fact, Kushina will like it if I help him, I think. Kieru is also not a main character so I won't be changing anything drastic by interacting with him because technically, he's got no reason to get himself involved with the other main characters.

Great.

He's really the ideal seatmate.

But the thing I really like the most from this situation was that it was the first time I ever acted outside of Minato's predictions because the first thing that came out of his mouth when I entered his office that night was, "I didn't know you had the ability to make friends." He was grinning - like he won an award or something - which also meant that my action was totally out of his realm of foresight.

 _I think I'll be doing this more often._

* * *

 _Ichinose Kieru is based on the person I like in real life. So basically, I satisfy my mind in thinking about him in a critical level whenever I write about him in this fanfic so I don't have to think about him anymore in my personal time. I think it works wondrously enough yet still not cutting it._

 _What do you guys think?_


End file.
